La Guerre des Lolcats
by Elwensa
Summary: Mathieu Sommet a toujours détesté les Lolcats et le démontre très bien sur SLG. Mais un jour ces démons d'internet, las de voir leur public diminuer chaque jours à cause du Youtuber, sortent du monde informatique pour conquérir le monde, ainsi qu'éradiquer Mathieu et ses personnalités. /!\ contient des scènes violentes ou de maltraitance qui pourraient heurter les fans sensibles.
1. Révolution

**Chapitre 1 : Révolution**

Suilië mes petits Moutons !

Ceci est ma première fanficton SLG, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Mathieu et toutes ses personnalités lui appartiennent.

Bonne Lecture !

Elwensà

* * *

Un éclair se dessina dans le ciel gris d'un lundi après-midi. La pluie frappait de ses fines gouttes à la fenêtre d'un appartement de Paris. Dans la petite pièce blanche, remplie de poster et de matériel de tournage, un jeune homme était assis à son bureau, ses cheveux châtains étouffés par un chapeau noir et ses grands yeux bleus, cerclés de grandes lunettes, étaient rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il n'était pas bien grand pour un garçon de 26 ans. Un comble quand on s'appelle Sommet, Mathieu Sommet.

Le Youtubeur cherchait depuis plusieurs heures une nouvelle vidéo à traiter pour Salut Les Geeks. Mais, même ayant cherché tout le matin, il n'avait rien trouvé. Et comme Alexis devait venir le lendemain pour commencer l'écriture de l'épisode, Mathieu avait intérêt de trouver son bonheur avant la fin de la journée !

Il passa rapidement sur Twitter, espérant que quelqu'un lui ait envoyé une vidéo. Il vit une notification ou un fan indiquait le lien d'une vidéo avec ce message :

_« C pour SLG tu va adoré XD »_

Mathieu cliqua et se retrouva alors sur une vidéo où un chat avait la tête coincée dans un gobelet en plastique. Mathieu poussa un profond soupir, à la fois amusé et agacé.

« Encore un Lolcat ? Bordel ! , se dit-il. Ils vont finir par nous envahir ! »

Il ricana, repensant l'introduction de son épisode 84 : Les chats qui se révoltaient pour combattre les humains.

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose lui chatouiller les jambes. Il baissa la tête : Une petite masse touffue se frottait à lui, avec son petit nez humide cerclé d'une tache noir.

« Wifi, c'est pas le moment de déranger Papa ! »

Le chaton continua de ronronner. Petite créature démoniaque, trop adorable pour être punie ! Mathieu passa sa main sur le pelage blanc de son chat.

« Toi, je suis sûr que même si les chats tentaient de conquérir le monde, tu serais du côté des humain ! »

Il continua sa recherche. Il se mit à siffloter le dernier Instant Panda. La foudre au dehors brisait le silence qui semblait sans fin pour le jeune homme. L'ennui lui donnait envie d'aller fumer une cigarette. Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre : ses personnalités se montraient bien calmes, suite au dernier épisode qui les avait épuisés.

Le calme était la bienvenue ce jour là pour Mathieu, et pourtant depuis toutes ces années vécues avec ses personnalités multiples, il avait pris l'habitude du bruit.

Il soupira. Il s'ennuyait à mourir ! Sans trouver son bonheur ! Il irait bien discuter avec le Panda, ou jouer avec le Geek.

Mais l'ennui de Mathieu se perdit au moment ou un icône apparut soudain sur l'écran :

_«Attention,_

_Un virus s'est introduit dans votre ordinateur »_

« Quoi ?! L'antivirus ne marche plus ? », Se demanda Mathieu.

L'image sur l'écran devint floue, puis se mit à trembler. Mathieu se mit à paniquer, ne comprenant pas se qui se passait. Il tenta de contrôler son ordinateur, il cliquait sur tout ce qui pouvait changer quelque chose, tenta de redémarrer l'ordinateur, puis, effrayé par les tremblements de l'écran, de l'éteindre. Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'un autre icône apparut, formant une…tête de chat noir aux yeux jaunes et terrifiants !

Soudain, une grande lumière blanche et aveuglante jaillit de l'appareil dans un grand fracas. Mathieu, aveuglé, ferma les yeux par réflexe, ressentit un grand coup à l'arrière de son crâne, s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Mathieu remarqua qu'il était assis sur une chaise. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit rien. L'angoisse le saisi, puis comprit qu'il avait quelque chose sur ses yeux. Il voulu bouger, mais ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Il paniqua, les souvenirs douloureux de son enfance dans un asile lui avaient provoqué une phobie profonde d'être attaché. Il se mit à hurler, la voix tremblante :

« Y a quelqu'un ?! »

Silence.

\- Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle !

Il entendit des rires, qui semblaient être venu d'un vieux film de psychopathe. Une voix étrange et déraillée répondit :

\- Non, Mathieu ce n'est pas une blague. »

L'inconnu ôta alors le bandeau des yeux de Mathieu, qui leva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et poussa un violent cri de terreur : le gigantesque homme avait une tête de chat aux yeux jaunes, son corps était recouvert de fourrure grise. Des griffes acérées trônaient sur le bout de ses doigts tandis que son grand sourire carnassier montrait d'énormes canines pointues.

« Bienvenue dans l'enfer d'internet, Mathieu. »

Des rires éclatèrent dans la pièce. Mathieu regarda autour de lui : trônait, sur sa chaise en bois, au centre grande pièce blanche, meublée d'un bureau, de quelques chaises et d'une grande lampe blanche. D'autres hommes à tête de chat le regardaient, l'un tigré.

« - What the fuck?! hurla-t-il. Vous êtes quoi? Des Fandom Furry ou des Khajiits de Skyrim ?!

« - Tu n'y est pas, Mathieu…

L'homme-chat marqua une pause, puis repris dans un rire :

…Nous sommes des Lolcats !

Il y eu un grand silence. Mathieu baissa les yeux.

\- …Ok, je suis en train de rêver après une cuite.

\- Pas du tout, Mathieu. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Le matou gris se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos.

« Depuis de longues années, nous, les Lolcats, sommes les maitres de la toile, expliqua-t-il. Les gens de la terre entière nous vénèrent et rient en voyant nos vidéos… mais soudainement, les hommes se mirent à nous ignorer et notre puissance disparaissait peu à peu. Et tout ça à cause de qui ?

Il saisit alors violemment Mathieu par le cou, serrant violemment la chair tendre de sa gorge entre ses griffes. Il feula :

A CAUSE DE TOI, MATHIEU ! Toi et ta maudite émission ! Toi et tes maudites vidéos ! Toi et tes maudites personnalité multiples ! »

Mathieu étouffait, il ne parvenait plus à respirer, le Lolcat l'étranglait d'une seule main. Le félin relâcha le cou du jeune homme, à moitié asphyxié et cherchant l'oxygène. Le chat tourna le dos et continua :

« Alors nous avons décidé d'utiliser la puissance des « pouces verts » pour nous rendre plus puissant et, comme tu l'a vu tout à l'heure, nous avons décidé de sortir d'internet et du monde informatique sous la forme de puissants hommes-chats… »

_Mais ça n'a pas de sens…_ Pensa Mathieu.

Le Lolcat tourna lentement et machinalement la tête en direction de Mathieu. Ce dernier eu un frisson de peur qui lui parcouru l'échine à la vue de l'étrange sourire qui taillait son vigage.

« … pour ainsi conquérir le monde, dit le chat dans un rire malsain. Mais avant nous allons te « soigner » de ta schizophrénie pour te rendre impuissant a nos yeux. »

* * *

Mathieu fut jeté dans une salle blanche, à demi-vide, comportant un minuscule lit et une fenêtre à barreaux. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et l'étourdit pendant quelques secondes. Il se releva finalement sur son séant et regarda autour de lui.

« Où est-ce qu'ils m'ont amené ? On dirait une cellule… ça me rappelle l'asile.»

A ces souvenirs, son cœur s'emballa. Il vit son chapeau noir, posé sur le sol, qu'il remit sur sa tête avant de se relever.

Il aperçut alors la petite fenêtre à barreaux au fond de la pièce. Celle-ci était haute. Mathieu essaya vainement d'y apercevoir quelque chose malgré sa petite taille. Dehors, il aperçut des hordes de Lolcats, armés de pistolet et autres armes, agressant et menaçant hommes et femmes dans la rue.

« C'est bien réel ?, se demanda Mathieu. Je me serais déjà réveillé. »

Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir par terre. Ses menottes, trop serrées, lui détruisaient les poignets.

« Me « soigner »… venant d'eux, je dois m'attendre au pire. ».

* * *

Depuis trois jours, les Lolcats torturaient Mathieu pour le « soigner ». Plusieurs fois par jours, il était attaché solidement sur une table, une lampe au dessus de sa tête l'aveuglait. Les hommes-chats lui injectaient toutes sortes de liquides dans les veines, le faisant souffrir, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il se souvint de son enfance, ses horribles « médicaments » qu'on lui injectait, pour qu'on puisse éradiquer ses seuls amis. Alors il hurlait, comme cet enfant, il y a des années. Il hurlait à la mort, luttait pour se dégager des sangles de cuir qui lui lacéraient le corps, sous les yeux illuminés de haine et de jouissance des Lolcats. Et quand Mathieu n'était pas intoxiqué à leurs produits, il était roué de coups et de griffures.

Dans sa cellule, Mathieu ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal…quoique, peut-être autant que durant ses années à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Sa tête tournait, a vue se troublait, une fièvre lui frappaient le crâne comme le marteau frappe l'enclume. Mais sa plus grande inquiétude, c'était que ses personnalités n'étaient pas réapparues depuis sa capture. Il murmurait leurs noms, espérant entendre réponses.

Dans un hoquet, il bascula soudainement la tête et vomit sur le sol, puis tenta vainement de se relever, mais son corps restait plié de douleur. Il vomit à nouveau, mais le liquide répugnant était mélé d'une couleur écarlate.

Du à.

Un voile couvrit ses yeux de blanc, puis il ne vit plus rien.

Mathieu reprit ses esprits bien plus tard, mais resta à terre. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, frissonnant sur le sol glacé.

« - Ma…ma tête…j'ai mal…, gémit-il pour lui-même.

-T'es pas le seul, gamin !

…Une hallucination ?

\- J'ai mal !, Dit une seconde voix un peu faible.

Mathieu crut entendre un ronflement.

\- Lui, au moins, il s'en fout !, dit une troisième voix.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?! » Demanda Mathieu en levant péniblement la tête.

Il se retrouva soudainement devant le visage d'un garçon à la casquette beige. Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Tout les deux hurlèrent de surprise et le garçon recula. Mathieu regarda autour de lui. Quatre personnes l'entouraient.

« - Une geôle ? Ça me rappelle les bons souvenirs de la prison ferme ! , rit un homme en costard appuyé contre le mur, une cigarette à la main.

Un autre avec un t-shirt jaune pâle qui sentait l'urine dormait sur le sol.

\- Panda ! Mathieu m'a fait peur ! , pleurnichait le garçon à la casquette et au

T-shirt rouge.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! , dit un autre que le gamin avait agrippé de peur.

Mathieu reconnu alors le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et Maitre Panda, Ses personnalités !

\- Ah, enfin ! Hurla Mathieu. Vous étiez où ?!

\- Bah, on était dans ta tête, comme d'habitude ! Répondit Panda.

Mathieu fulmina et se remit à hurler de plus belle :

\- SERIEUX ?! Pendant trois jours de torture, vous étiez dans ma tête à rien branler !

\- Désolé de t'interrompre, Mathieu. Dit le Geek, mais avant de nous crier dessus, il faudrait réveiller le Hippie, il est en train de dormir dans ton vomi.

Mathieu se tut, désespéré.

\- Okay, je vous pardonne pour cette fois, dit-il calmement. Mais aidez-moi à sortir d'ici !

\- Pour les menottes, laisse faire mes mains expertes ! , rit le criminel.

En quelques secondes, le Parton avait ôté les boucles de fer des poignets de Mathieu.

\- Putain, même les menottes qu'on trouve dans des sex-shops sont plus efficaces que ça ! , dit la personnalité la plus sombre.

\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires. Dit Mathieu en se massant les poignets.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?, dit le Hippie, se réveillant avec la moitié du visage couvert de ce que Mathieu avait régurgité sur le sol.

\- Il faudrait réussir à ouvrir la porte de la cellule.

\- Ah oui bien sûr ! Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Tu crois que ce genre de porte de cellule s'ouvre comme… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Patron sortit un petit instrument de sa poche et le glissa dans la fente de la porte. Un « clac » résonna et la porte s'entrouvrit.

«- Comment tu ...

\- Je me suis évadé de prison 18 fois. J'ai pris l'habitude. Le Patron jeta un regard dehors. Il n'y a personne, on peut y aller. »

Puis ils sortirent tous ensemble.

\- Soyez discrets, les gars. Chuchota Mathieu. Ça doit être bourré de Lolcats, ici.

\- En fait, on est où, dans tout ça ? demanda le Panda.

\- Ben… j'en sais rien. Répondit Mathieu.

\- En fait, on sait même pas où on est ! Gémit le Geek.

\- Au plus profond de ton cul, gamin ! Grogna le Patron.

\- Rhubarbe ! » Hurla le Hippie.

Mathieu poussa un profond soupir. Sa petite équipe le désespérait au plus haut point… mais ça lui faisait quand même plaisir de les revoir.

* * *

Voilà, ce premier chapitre s'arrête ici, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Dites moi si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou de visiter mon compte Twitter

« Elwensà Mouton Noir »

A bientôt pour la suite !

Nilmë Camarade ! #MoutonNoir


	2. Fuite

**Chapitre 2 : la fuite**

Suilië mes petits moutons !

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour vous avoir fait attendre la suite et surtout pour le 1er chapitre qui était non seulement mal écrit mais en plus mon ordi a eu la bonne idée de supprimer certains mots !

Enfin ! Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 2 un peu mieux écrit (peut être ^^') mais un peu plus court (Comme ma B***!).

Merci pour vos premiers commentaires très encourageants !

Bonne lecture!

Elwensà

* * *

Dans le bâtiment presque vide, les Sommet déambulaient dans les corridors sans vie. Le sol froid et carrelé était jonché des feuilles et de poussière, on trouvait sur les murs des impacts de balles, de longues griffures et, parfois même, des traces de sang. Les néons grésillants agressaient les yeux, et pourtant ils étaient si faibles que l'ont ne pouvait apercevoir le bout des couloirs, plongés dans l'ombre.

Le Patron, bien que peu rassuré, marchait en tête du groupe, suivi par le Hippie, qui semblait bien calme malgré la situation actuelle. Le Geek, les yeux gonflés de larmes, avait les douloureux souvenirs de plusieurs de ses jeux d'horreur qui, sans surprise, avait la même ambiance. L'enfant se blottissait contre son « frère » en kigurumi, qui lui prit la main, la serrant pour le rassurer, alors que lui-même avait son instinct animal en éveil et l'estomac noué par la peur. Mathieu fermait la marche, ses sens en éveil, chaque bruit lui provoquaient de puissants sursauts.

Après avoir essayé d'ouvrir toutes les portes qu'ils croisaient, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se retrouver face à quelques Lolcats, l'équipe arrivèrent dans une salle où s'alignaient une vingtaine de casiers gris. Curieux, le Patron se mit à les ouvrir les uns après les autres, tandis que les autres surveillaient leurs arrières.

« Alors ? » demanda le Panda, intrigué.

Le Patron se retourna, son habituel et dangereux sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa main luisait un objet sombre et métallique.

« Les flingues. Répondit le criminel, amusé. Des flingues et des munitions. On va pouvoir défoncer de la chatte ! »

L'ursidé, légèrement dégouté suite à cette mauvaise blague, se tourna vers son créateur.

« S'il y a des pistolets, c'est que ce bâtiment doit sûrement être un commissariat, ou une prison, du moins abandonné des…êtres humains.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait partir, Gros. » Répliqua le Hippie, le doigt pointé vers le ciel comme pour indiquer qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille.

Dans les profondeurs des couloirs, des cris aigus et stridents s'étaient élevés et semblaient se rapprocher. Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, bordel ! Les Lolcats ont découvert la cellule vide !

« Merde ! hurla Mathieu, paniqué. Courrez les mecs!"

A peine il eut fini sa phrase que le schizophrène s'élança dans le couloir inconnu. Le Panda, qui n'avait pas lâché la main du Geek, se mit à courir entrainant l'enfant dans son élan. Le Hippie les suivit de ses foulées molles et régulières. Le Patron, d'un geste rapide, attrapa le plus possible de se qu'il pouvait emporter et rattrapa le reste du groupe.

« Plus vite ! s'écria le panda.

\- Ils vont nous griffer ! gémit le Geek

\- Et t'arracher la bite Gamin ! ricana le Patron.

\- Ah bah non ! J'en ai besoin pour pisser !" répliqua le Hippie.

Cherchant la sortie, ils courraient, fuyaient, encore et encore, quand soudain Mathieu se stoppa net, bras écartés. Tous ses coéquipiers s'écrasèrent littéralement sur son dos.

Un Lolcat couleur fauve tacheté de noir pointait un revolver sur toute la bande.

« Halte ! cracha le Lolcat. Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! »

La panique saisit le groupe, provoquant de violents gémissements de la part du Gamin. Le Hippie ne cessait de murmurer « non à la guerre ». Puis un claquement se fit entendre à l'arrière du groupe avant que le Patron ne dise :

« Baissez-vous les gars. »

Tous s'exécutèrent immédiatement une fraction de seconde avant d'entendre une violente détonation. Mathieu ouvrit les yeux : l'homme-chat était à terre, les yeux révulsés, un large filet écarlate s'écoulait de son front, laissant sur le sol une mare empourprée. Mathieu se retourna vers sa personnalité la plus sombre, pour ensuite apercevoir fumer le canon d'un revolver.

« Mais c'est horrible ! gémit les Geek. Il y a du sang qui sort de sa…

\- Chatte ? » coupa le Patron le finir la phrase de l'enfant.

Le criminel lança alors une autre arme dans les mains de Mathieu et une troisième dans les pattes du Panda.

« De quoi en éliminer quelques-uns. » dit le Patron, comme pour répondre à une question.

* * *

Dos contre dos, groupés au centre d'une pièce, Mathieu, le Patron et le Panda tiraient sans relâche sur les Lolcats qui les avaient pris en fuite quelques instants avant. Le Geek et le Hippie, incapables de tenir une arme et encore moins de s'en servir, s'étaient réfugiés sous une table, dans un coin de la pièce.

Les genoux ramenés contre son torse, le Gamin se bouchait les oreilles pour ne pas avoir à entendre les détonations qu'ils avaient pourtant tellement entendu dans Call of Duty. « Mais là c'est la réalité » pouvait-il répéter pour lui-même. Quant au Hippie … il s'était endormi, appuyé contre un pied de la table.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence revint et le Panda se pencha sous la table, essoufflé.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir, on les a tous eu. »

Le petit s'empressa de réveiller le camé, avant de rejoindre rapidement le reste du groupe.

« C'est quoi le plan, Gamin ? demanda le Patron, soulagé d'avoir tué, lui qui s'était privé de cette occasion depuis longtemps.

\- Rentrer chez nous d'abord. Répondit Mathieu. On verra plus tard pour les Lolcats.

\- Mais…on sait même pas si on est dans la bonne ville ! fit remarquer le Geek, encore inquiet.

\- Il a raison, Gros. Si ça se trouve, on est super loin de l'appart' ! »

Mathieu ne répondit pas, et les Sommet restèrent silencieux durant quelques instants, avant que le Patron décide qu'il fallait continuer leur route.

« Il faut aussi trouver un endroit sûr ou tu pourrais te reposer, Mathieu. annonça Panda.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as mal à la tête... »

Mathieu, silencieux, détourna le visage et posa la paume de sa main sur son front. L'ursidé donna un petit coup de patte amical à son créateur.

« Je te rappelle qu'on fait partie de toi et on ressent se que tu ressens. »

Mathieu acquiesça faiblement. Il aurait préféré que ses personnalités n'en sachent rien, pour ainsi continuer leur route sans se soucier de sa santé ou de son état. Mais le Panda avait raison, il devait se reposer ou il allait affaiblir ses personnalités à son tour.

« Je…je sais. bégaya-t-il. Mais ça va aller, je vais tenir…

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 !

Encore désolée pour l'attente !

Le chapitre 3 devrait moins se faire attendre.

N'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon Twitter pour me donner votre avis et à laisser volontiers un petit commentaire !

Nilmë et à bientôt ! #MoutonNoir

Elwensà


	3. Survie

**Chapitre 3 : Survie**

Suilië Camarades !

Vu que j'ai passé une fin de semaine pas terrible avec mes cours, j'ai écris la suite pour me détendre !

(T'écris vraiment n'importe comment Zaza!)

Bref, chapitre 3 que je vous laisse apprécier !

Mathieu et toutes ses personnalités lui appartiennent, ainsi que dans le précédent épisode où j'ai oublié de le préciser !

Bonne lecture les amis!

Elwensà

* * *

Mathieu cligna les yeux devant la puissance des rayons du soleil qui se couche. Voilà presque quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas revu cette lumière. Après une bonne heure (et quelques hommes-chats avec une balle dans la tête), ils avaient réussi à sortir du bâtiment. Et Mathieu n'aurait pas pensé que le monde extérieur serait aussi malsain et terrifiant que ces couloirs maudits.

Dans les grandes rues de la ville où ils se trouvaient, petite ville voisine de Paris, le silence régnait en maître. Les voitures, délaissées sur les routes, étaient vandalisées, calcinées, renversées. Les immeubles avaient les vitres brisées et les murs recouverts de griffures. Et dans ce désastre, le silence n'était que des plus angoissants. Un décor parfait pour un film de zombies Hollywoodien.

« Quel bordel…, soupira Mathieu.

\- Les Lolcats ont tout détruit. Murmura le Geek.

\- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. » constata le Hippie, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Mathieu ralentit peu-à-peu la marche. Il tituba, manquant de peu de s'écrouler au sol. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. La main plaquée sur son front, il eut un gémissement de douleur. Le Panda s'approcha rapidement, attrapant l'épaule de son créateur.

« Ca va pas, Mathieu ?!

\- Ma…ma tête… je crois que j'ai de la fièvre… »

L'équipe s'arrêta quelques instants pour vérifier l'état de santé de leur paternel. Les effets secondaires des « médicaments » avaient refait surface, le poison coulait encore dans ses veines et l'affaiblissait de l'intérieur, frappant son crâne comme le marteau frappe l'enclume. Il sentit à peine la main du Geek se resserrer sur la sienne.

« Il faut que tu te reposes ! gémit l'enfant, inquiet pour son créateur et, indirectement, pour lui-même.

\- Si tu faiblis, on faiblit aussi, ce serait la grosse merde après ! souligna le Patron.

\- Ca va aller, je vais tenir ! » affirma le schizophrène en poussant ses personnalités pour continuer leur route.

Mais un bruit strident le força à s'arrêter à nouveau en posant par réflexe les mains sur ses oreilles. Il eut un premier cri aigu, puis un deuxième, et finalement ce fut une véritable vague de feulements qui leur percèrent les tympans, accompagnés d'un déferlement de balles qui passèrent près du petit groupe. Des Lolcats s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, bondissant sur leurs grandes pattes monstrueuses, chacun une armes entre les griffes.

Le Patron et le Panda dégainèrent leurs armes, tentant de défendre Mathieu, trop désorienté pour combattre. Mais leur ennemis étaient trop nombreux, trop rapides, le Panda ne parvenait pas à toucher le moindre de ces monstres tellement ses pattes tremblaient de panique. Un plomb frôla le chapeau de toile du Hippie, qui bondit par la surprise et par la peur.

« Il faut se barrer, Gros ! Ou on va finir en jus de tomates ! », hurla le camé, attrapant l'épaule de Mathieu et la main du Geek, les entrainant dans sa fuite. Le Panda les suivit, hurlant pour que le Patron fasse de même. Ce dernier tua encore deux hommes-chats avant de courir à son tour. Mathieu, dont les jambes ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec leurs grandes pattes, chercha dans l'avenue un moyen de s'échapper plus facilement…

La route se divisait, à une intersection, en trois ruelles…

« Les mecs ! On se sépare ! », hurla Mathieu.

Aussitôt dit, le Patron partit à gauche, Mathieu et le Hippie à droite et le Panda tout droit. Le Geek fut le dernier à réagir, hésitant, ralentissant sa course pour choisir de quel côté aller. Une balle lui frôla l'oreille droite et, dans un hurlement, décida donc de partir vers la gauche. A leur tour, les Lolcats se séparèrent entre chacune des ruelles.

* * *

Le petit être courrait le plus vite possible, les larmes virevoltant au bord de ses yeux. Il s'épuisa vite, un violent poing de côté lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Les feulements des Lolcats lui perçaient les tympans et poussait son adrénaline.

Mais la route s'arrêta, laissant place à un grand mur de briques. Une impasse avec quelques vieux cartons humides et un vieux container plein d'ordures. Trop tard pour retourner en arrière, le Gamin se mit à gémir, plus que paniqué, de grosse larmes zébraient ses joues et la peur lui tordait les boyaux, le forçant à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Soudain, une main puissante se posa sur sa bouche et l'entraina derrière le container. Se retrouvant assis sur le sol sous l'emprise de son assaillant, plus le petit paniquait, gigotait, gémissait, se débattait, plus la main se refermait avec puissance sur sa bouche, mais son instinct lui hurlait de se libérer et de s'enfuir. Il tenta de crier, sans succès, n'obtenant que des bruits étouffés.

« Ferme ta gueule ! Murmura agressivement une voix rauque. Tu vas nous faire repérer ! C'est moi ! »

Au son de cette voix étrangement familière, l'enfant se figea. Et doucement, la main fut retirée de sa bouche, laissant le Geek se retourner pour voir enfin celui qui l'avait effrayé

Le Patron, à genoux derrière le container, foudroya l'enfant du regard. Le Gamin, pour une fois heureux de retrouver le criminel, exclama un « Patron ! » un peu trop fort, avant que l'homme en noir ne lui voile à nouveau la bouche. Mais trop tard les Lolcats les avaient repérer.

Le Patron, dans un grognement, relâcha le visage du Geek pour poser sa main sur la crosse de son revolver, pour ainsi tirer entre les deux yeux de trois hommes-chats. Des jets de sang, des cris perçants, puis le calme revint, un silence embarrassant pour l'enfant, navré.

Alors qu'il voulut se relever, une gifle foudroyante relança le Geek sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! couina le Gamin, larmoyant.

\- Petite merde ! cracha le Patron, agressif. On aurait pu crever à cause de toi !

\- Mais…

Une deuxième gifle, fouettant son autre joue, coupa sa phrase dans un sanglot aigu.

\- Ta gueule et avance ! grogna la personnalité la plus sombre. On doit retrouver les autres. »

Le Patron poussa un profond soupir pour calmer sa rage meurtrière et partit le premier. L'enfant, qui sanglotait, le suivit.

* * *

Maitre Panda s'essoufflait peu-à-peu, n'osant pas se retourner pour tirer sur son unique ennemi. Les balles passaient si près de ses oreilles que de se retourner serait fatal. Il courrait en zigzaguant, dans les petites ruelles, il jeta un coup d'œil au Lolcat mais, distrait, trébucha sur un trottoir, avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le félin bondit toutes griffes dehors sur le Panda. Mais avant qu'il puisse atteindre sa victime, l'homme-chat reçut, lancée de nulle part, une pierre sur le côté du visage, déviant sa chute. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une balle, logée dans sa gorge, l'acheva.

« Ouf ! Juste à temps ! Ca va, Panda ?

L'ursidé tourna la tête en reprenant son souffle c'était Mathieu et le Hippie.

\- Ca va. Plus de peur que de mal. soupira l'animal, tout sourire.

Mathieu tendit la main pour relever son camarade.

\- On a éliminé deux autres Lolcats. Informa le jeune homme. On devrait être en paix.

\- La Paix c'est bien Gros ! » conclut le Hippie.

* * *

Le Patron et le Geek rebroussaient chemin en espérant retrouver le reste du groupe. Le plus petit n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, tordant ses petits points devant son visage. Agacé, le Patron, hurla :

« BORDEL ! Mais t'as fini de chialer comme une pute après mon passage ?!

\- Mais…mais j'ai peee-ee-eeur ! geigna le Geek.

\- De quoi ? De ces putains de chats ?

\- Non… enfin aussi…mais…

\- De moi peut-être ? » plaisanta le Patron.

Un silence royal régna dans la rue désertique ou s'étaient arrêtées les deux personnalités, jusqu'à que le Patron éclate de rire, pendant que le Gamin continuait à pleurer.

« Je te fais plus peur que ces chattes ?

\- C'est pas drôle ! Tu m'a fais peur quand tu m'as mis la main sur la bouche ! La dernière fois que tu l'as fait…

Le souffle coupé par les éclats de rire, le Patron se pliait en deux, se tenant le ventre. Ses rires ne faisaient que devenir plus forts, sans parvenir à s'arrêter, tandis que le petit tentait de cacher son visage déformé par la peur et la honte derrière ses mains.

« Mais arrête ! hurla l'enfant, indigné.

\- Ah ! T'as beau être un sale gosse inutile, tu me fais marrer, Gamin ! » déclara le Patron dans un soupire pour reprendre son souffle.

Le Geek, boudeur, détourna les yeux, sans pour le moins arrêter de pleurer. Ses larmes ne cessaient pas, imprégnant son visage et gonflant ses yeux.

« Bon, calme toi maintenant ou on va avoir les Lolcats au cul. » reprit les Patron, plus sérieusement. »

Mais comme l'enfant semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer, le débaucha continua :

« Aller, pour me faire pardonner, je vais te dire un truc à propos des fangirls »

Le Geek se tut soudainement et dressa l'oreille, étonné.

« J'ai vu que des pucelles disaient dans les commentaires d'SLG que tu étais…comment déjà… « Mignon ». Alors si tu en croises une, évite de trop faire ta victime et calme ton érection. Bon, on y va maintenant. »

Le Geek passa son avant-bras sous ses yeux et son nez, puis il continua sa route derrière le Patron. Il croyait rêver : Jamais la personnalité perverse ne lui avait donné de conseil, ou encore, c'était tellement qu'il soit _gentil avec lui…_

Un bruit les figèrent tout les deux. Le Patron, par réflexe, posa la main sur son revolver, puis se crispa face aux trois silhouettes qui se dessinaient devant lui. Il lâcha finalement la crosse de son arme. Se serait stupide de tirer sur son créateur.

« MATHIEU ! » s'exclama joyeusement le Geek, sautant dans les bras de son paternel.

* * *

Voilà! chapitre 3 terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

encore merci pour vos commentaires! Ca m'encourage beaucoup!

Si vous trouver que l'histoire tourne un peu en rond, soyez patient, le plus intéressant reste à venir!

(Et je ne vous dis rien de plus parce que je suis dissidente!)

Sinon n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis sur ce compte ou sur Twitter!

Nilmë et à bientôt!

Elwensà


	4. Refuge

**Chapitre 4 : Refuge**

Salut tout le monde!

Encore une fois je sors les chapitres avec 3 ères de retard! Mais voilà le chapitre 4!

Encore grand merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent grandement!

En attendant je vous laisse retrouver Mathieu face aux Lolcats!

Mathieu est ses personnalités lui appartiennent

Bonne lecture!

Elwensà Mouton Noir

* * *

Dans la noirceur de la nuit tombée, deux petits yeux vers luisaient derrière la porte entrouverte d'un immeuble et regardaient au dehors, cherchant à savoir si la ruelle était complètement vide de vie. La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et les petites lueurs colorées devinrent les yeux d'une petite fille qui s'engagea lentement dans la pénombre. Ses cheveux, châtains et ondulés, virevoltaient dans la brise glaciale qui la faisait soudainement frissonner. Elle grelottait, resserrant sa licorne en peluche dans ses petits bras frêles et blancs. Son pull rose, sa jupe plissée violette et ses épais collants blancs étaient les seules choses colorées qui émanaient un peu de vie dans les ténèbres de la ruelle désertique.

Elle fit quelques pas maladroits, retenant sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés pour tenter de déceler une quelconque présence dans le noir. Elle poussa un couinement plaintif quand quelque chose se resserra violemment sur sa gorge pour la soulever de terre, puis un puissant cri de terreur quand elle se retrouva face aux yeux jaunes du Lolcat noir qui l'avait attrapée.

« Dis-moi, misérable humaine, nous vous avons clairement expliqués, à tout les bipèdes de cette ville, que vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir après huit heures du soir ! Feula l'homme-chat.

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Gémit l'enfant en agitant les jambes. Je voulais juste voir si mes parents étaient là !

\- Petite inconsciente ! Tu mérites une punition pour avoir désobéi aux Lolcats ! »

Il leva un doigt et en sortit une large griffe qu'il approcha du visage de la petite, le plus lentement possible, afin de savourer l'image de la peur se dessiner sur le petit visage zébré de larmes. L'enfant, trop effrayée pour hurler, retint sa respiration en faisant exploser son petit cœur d'oiseau dans sa poitrine.

Un grand fracas, un jet de liquide rouge, et le Lolcat tomba à terre dans un feulement de douleur, entrainant l'enfant dans sa chute. La griffe ne lui fit qu'une légère coupure à la joue. Elle reprit sa respiration avant de regarder la tête immobile de son ennemi sur le sol. Un trou rougeâtre était apparu sous son oreille gauche et déversait une rivière couleur grenadine.

« Ouf ! Juste à temps ! Tout va bien, petite ? »

La fille se retourna dans un violent sursaut en direction de cette voix inconnue. Un homme court-sur-pattes, les cheveux châtains sous un chapeau noir et des yeux bleu électrique s'était approché d'elle. Pour la rassurer, il rangea son revolver à l'arrière de son jeans poussiéreux.

« Vous…Vous êtes qui ? Demanda l'enfant, apeurée.

\- N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire rassurant. Je m'appelle Mathieu. Et toi ?

La petite, un peu plus rassurée, Lui rendit un sourire discret.

\- Moi je m'appelle Charlène.

\- Charlène. Répéta Mathieu. C'est joli comme nom ! Maintenant il faut que tu rentres…ch-chez t… »

La douleur revint marteler le crâne de Mathieu et sa tête se mit à tourner violemment. Non ! Pas maintenant !

Inquiète, Charlène demanda :

« Ça va pas, Monsieur ? »

La vue trouble, Mathieu chercha la petite du contact et l'agrippa soudainement aux épaules.

« R…Rentre chez t… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant de s'évanouir, s'écrasant au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. L'enfant se mit à hurler, secouant de ses petits bras le corps inconscient de Mathieu.

« Mathieu ! Non ! C'est pas le moment ! »

Charlène poussa un cri de surprise quand elle releva les yeux : quatre personnes étaient apparues, comme par magie, derrière le jeune homme. La petite fille les examina : ils avaient tous le même visage, seuls leurs vêtements les différenciaient.

« Oh non ! Les Lolcats pourraient nous attaquer à tout moment ! » Geigna le Geek, s'agenouillant à côté de son créateur.

Charlène sursauta quand elle entendit une voix si aiguë venant de celui à la casquette.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ?! Demanda-t-elle.

Le Hippie, un peu déboussolé, voulu lui répondre :

\- On est ses pers-

\- SES FRÈRES ! Repris le Panda, irrité, en évitant de dire la vérité.

\- Mais les chats ne nous aiment pas ! Ils nous veulent du mal ! » Gémit le Geek, qui releva la tête en secouant les épaules de Mathieu.

Le Patron se baissa à la hauteur du Gamin, attrapa le cop du t-shirt de son créateur et lui donna une puissante gifle en grognant « Debout, feignasse ! », sans succès.

Charlène, bien qu'un peu effrayée par le Patron, était inquiète pour les cinq compagnons. Ils n'avaient pas d'endroit pour se réfugier, et celui qui l'avait sauvée était en danger…

Elle se releva et s'exclama :

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir dans mon appartement ! Les méchants chats ne viennent pas regarder dans les maisons !

Le Geek releva la tête vers la petite, surpris.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Quelle bonne idée ! » Ricana le Patron, amusé, avant que le Panda ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et ne le foudroie du regard signifiant : _« N'y pense même pas ! »_

« Mon appartement et grand et j'ai à manger ! Et Monsieur Mathieu pourra se reposer ! Venez !

\- Merci Petite ! C'est très gentil de ta part ! » Conclut le Panda.

L'ursidé passa le bras gauche de Mathieu derrière son épaule, Le Patron fit de même avec le droit, après avoir ramassé le pistolet que Mathieu avait fait tomber de son jeans. Ils faiblissaient avec Mathieu, leur force et leur énergie les avaient quelques peu abandonnées. A deux, ils soulevèrent le corps encore inconscient de leur créateur et se réfugièrent tout les six dans l'immeuble, laissant le cadavre encore chaud du Lolcat sur la route.

* * *

_Et nous apprenons que lesdits « Lolcats » ont commencé à apparaitre et à envahir Orléans…_

Mathieu entrouvrit les paupières lentement, laissant se dessiner un objet lumineux et rectangulaire à quelques mètres de ses yeux.

…_Ils auraient commencé à attaquer la police régionale et autres bâtiment officiel pour ensuite capturer des civils. Un reportage signé Manon Legris…_

Une télé ?…Une chaine d'info…

_Les « Lolcats », voilà comme se nomme ses créatures mi-hommes, mi-chats. Ils seraient apparut pour la première fois dans Paris, pour ensuite envahir peu-à-peu les villes environnantes, pour arriver aujourd'hui à Orléans. On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent exactement, ni se qu'ils recherchent…_

Mathieu releva un peu la tête, moins douloureuse que tout à l'heure. Il sentit enfin le reste de son corps se réveiller, ainsi que ses membres se dégourdir. Il sentit sous lui le moelleux d'un canapé. Sa tête semblait posée sur un nuage, qui finalement se trouvait être un coussin, et son corps était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture. Il regarda se qui l'entourait depuis la faible hauteur que sa tête avait réussi à atteindre. Devant la télé allumée en face de ses yeux se dressait une petite table basse noire jonchées de paquets de chips et de cookies.

Encore étourdit, Mathieu tenta, en tremblant, de se relever sur ses coudes.

« Vous allez mieux, Monsieur Mathieu ? »

Le schizophrène écarquilla ses yeux fatigués pour voir le petite Charlène à son chevet, assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé de cuir noir.

« Toi ? Mais comment tu…

\- Elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait être tranquille dans sa maison ! » Répondit une seconde voix enfantine.

Mathieu tourna la tête vers la voix qui lui avait répondu. Le Geek était assis sut le tapis du salon, devant la télé, la tête tournée vers son créateur et il grignotait un cookie. Le Panda, appuyé contre un des murs blancs de l'appartement, les bras croisés, avait détourné les yeux des infos pour regarder Mathieu. Le Hippie était affalé dans un fauteuil, comme chez lui, et abordait son air perdu habituel. Quant au Patron, il était sur le balcon, fumant une cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Mathieu, encore endormi.

\- Tu t'es encore évanoui, Gros. Répondit le Hippie.

\- Et la petite a eu la gentillesse da nous loger le temps que tu reprennes des forces » Conclut Maitre Panda.

L'animal décolla son dos du mur pour s'approcher de son créateur. Avant de chuchoter :

« T'inquiète, je surveille le patron. »

Mathieu sourit, puis remercia le Panda d'un hochement de tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Charlène, qui lui souriait. Mathieu n'aimait pas spécialement les enfants, mais après avoir passé quatre jours dans une prison à se faire torturer par des montres mi-hommes, mi-chats de deux mètres qui jouissaient de sa souffrance, le grand sourire innocent d'un enfant ne lui faisait que du bien. Il leva péniblement la main pour ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux châtains ondulés de la petite fille.

« Gentille Petite. Complimenta tendrement Mathieu. Tu as quel âge.

\- Huit ans ! répondit Charlène, tout sourire.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es toute seule dans ton appartement ? Où sont tes parents ? »

Le sourire de Charlène se fana immédiatement. Elle rentra la tête dans ses épaules, une petite lueur de tristesse s'alluma dans ses pupilles Mathieu ravala sa salive, est-ce que les Lolcats les avaient…

« Ils vont bien, répondit enfin Charlène. (Mathieu soupira de soulagement) Mais ils n'osent pas partir de leurs lieux de travail, les chats contrôlent tout. Mais mes parents m'appellent tous les matins. Et ma grande sœur était chez une copine et elle peut pas revenir non plus.

\- Mais alors tu es toute seule chez toi depuis quatre jours ? »

Charlène releva la tête et afficha un grand sourire réconfortant.

« C'est pas grave ! Je sais me débrouiller et je vais voir souvent chez les voisins ! Et puis vous êtes là, vous ! »

Mathieu acquiesça en silence, tout sourire. Il se sentait enfin… en sécurité. Il eut un petit soupir amusé, c'était quand même un peu ridicule qu'un homme se sente en sécurité grâce à une gamine de huit ans !

Charlène bailla innocemment et se frotta les yeux.

« Tu devrais dormir Petite, il doit être tard. Dis Mathieu.

\- J'ai un peu peur de dormir toute seule… geigna l'enfant.

\- Le Geek peut dormir avec toi. Pas vrai Gamin ? » Proposa-t-il en se tournant vers l'enfant assis en tailleur sur le tapis.

L'enfant éternel acquiesça sans contester, il avait sommeil, lui aussi. Il se leva maladroitement, puis Charlène attrapa sa main, un peu plus grande que celle de la petite, avant d'être entrainé dans la chambre rose de Charlène.

« Et pourquoi c'est pas moi qui m'y colle ? Railla le Patron, revenu dans l'appartement après avoir jeté sa cigarette.

\- Parce que tu es le pire babysitter du monde ! Répondis le Panda, agacé. N'essaie pas de la toucher, elle nous a donné un refuge et à manger, alors si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit…

\- Ca va j'déconne ! Calme-toi, boule de poil ! Grogna le débauché. J'vais pas la violer, ta sauveuse ! »

Un silence prit place entre les deux personnalités, devant les yeux de Mathieu, avant que le Patron ne continue :

« J'vais me poster vers l'entrée pour surveiller. J'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup.

\- Pas con. Ajouta le Panda. Moi je me posterai vers le balcon. On sait jamais.

\- Bonne idée. Rajouta Mathieu. Moi je pourrais…

\- Toi Mathieu tu te reposes ! Coupa l'ursidé. Il faut que tu récupères ! »

Mathieu ouvra la bouche pour contester, puis la referma aussitôt. Finalement, il acquiesça en reposant la tête sur le coussin. Le Panda avait raison, inutile de perdre encore plus d'énergie. Il fallait qu'il se rétablisse.

Le Patron alla s'asseoir à l'entrée, Le Panda se posa dans le fauteuil près des baies vitrées du balcon. Quant au Hippie, il s'était déjà endormi sur un autre fauteuil.

Mathieu tira sa couverture jusqu'au épaule, puis poussa un profond soupir de fatigue. Depuis qu'il avait été capturé par les Lolcats, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien.

« Bonne nuit, les mecs. » murmura-t-il, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Voilà voilà! j'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou un commentaire sur mon Twitter si vous avez quelque chose à dire!

à bientôt pour le chapitre 5!

A bientôt Camarades!

#MoutonNoir

Elwensà Mouton Noir


	5. Nouvelle Rencontre

**Chapitre 5: Nouvelle rencontre**

Salut à vous, Camarades!

Enfin, oui ENFIN le chapitre 5!

Oui je m'excuse pour le retard de l'histoire, mais avec mes études et les autres projets que je fais en ce moment, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avance à l'histoire, surtout avec mon manque crucial d'inspiration sur les chapitres actuels!

BON je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec ma vie et je vous envoie la suite de la Guerre des Lolcats dans la face!

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires totalement encourageants et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes beaucoup trop présentes dans cette fic.

**Mathieu et toutes ses personnalités lui appartiennent et Chachou et Ena sont mes créations.**

Bonne lecture!

Elwensà Mouton Noir

* * *

Un pâle rayon de lune frappait à la fenêtre de la chambre de Charlène, innocemment endormie parmi ses peluches sur son lit rose pâle. Le Gamin était à côté du petit lit, sur une chaise, la tête sur un oreiller. Il tenait dans ses bras une des peluches de la petite. De sa bouche s'échappait un petit ronflement attendrissant.

Dans le salon, le Panda dormait face à la douce lumière des étoiles. Le Hippie, par son sommeil agité, devait sûrement rêver. Mathieu dormait profondément. Son chapeau noir posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Vers l'entrée, le Patron était assoupi sur une chaise, bras croisés, le menton posé sur sa poitrine.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il ouvrit ses yeux de prédateur. Des pas silencieux se rapprochaient de la porte de l'appartement. Le Patron espérait qu'ils continueraient de monter, mais les bruits s'arrêtèrent sur le palier. L'homme en noir se leva sans bruit et dressa face à la porte et glissa lentement la paume de sa main sur la crosse de son pistolet tandis qu'un claquement résonna dans la serrure.

Le Patron braqua l'arme en direction de l'entrée, quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

"Chachou! Tu es là? Je ... »

L'homme en noir se retint de tirer instinctivement, puis il écarquilla les yeux : il se retrouva devant une jeune fille. Cette dernière sursauta de surprise à la vue de l'homme, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'arme. Elle se pétrifia, raidie, sourcils froncés, ne quittant pas d'une seconde le criminel.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! T'es qui, gamine ?! »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Le Patron l'examina : elle devait avoir quinze ans, petite, ses grands cheveux blonds étaient attachés en lourde tresse derrière sa tête. Seule une mèche retombait sur son visage parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur. Ses grands yeux gris bleuté visaient tantôt le visage de l'homme, tantôt l'arme entre ses mains.

Mais le Patron eu un ricanement discret. Elle était jolie. Et elle était incapable de s'enfuir. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché à quelqu'un…

Un violent coup sur son avant-bras le sortit de ses idées perverses, lui faisant lâcher son revolver. Encore désorienté, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation qu'un second coup heurta son visage à pleine puissance. Déstabilisé, le Patron perdit l'équilibre et tomba bruyamment sur le sol. L'adolescente lui attrapa les bras et les lui ramena dans son dos, l'immobilisant de tous mouvements.

« Maintenant vous allez me répondre ! Qui êtes-vous ?!

Un ricanement terrifiant s'échappa de la bouche du débauché, glaçant l'échine de l'adolescente

\- Quelle position amusante ! Pour une fois qu'une gamine me domine ! Je frétille !

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour face au discours macabre de l'inconnu. Elle serra les dents sous la rage et la peur et tordit les poignets du débauché à la limite d'entendre ses os craquer sous ses doigts.

\- La ferme ! J'hésiterai pas à vous péter les bras ! Je repose ma question : où est Charlène ?! »

La douleur déforma le rire du Patron, un rire qui brouillait de larmes les yeux de la jeune fille.

Elle relâcha un peu sa prise quand elle entendit un faible son au fond de la pièce, Profitant de l'occasion, le Patron voulut saisir son revolver, mais une faible voix perçant les ténèbres de la nuit attira son attention.

"Ena?"

La jeune fille releva les yeux : c'était Charlène. Le bruit l'avait tirée de son profond sommeil. Elle se tenait devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses petits yeux verts. Une ombre à peine visible se dressait derrière elle. Le Geek, lui aussi tiré de son sommeil.

\- Chachou ! » Hurla l'ado, lâchant les bras du Patron pour enlacer les siens autour de la petite fille. Elle se mit à bercer doucement l'enfant dans ses bras, avec tendresse, sentant les va-et-vient de sa respiration et les battements rapides de son petit cœur d'oiseau.

Tandis que les personnalités réveillées essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la jeune fille planta son regard dans celui de la petite.

« Chachou ! J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda l'inconnue.

\- Ou…oui Ena, ça va mieux. » Répondit l'enfant avec un large sourire.

Ladite « Ena » se tourna vers le Patron, qui se massait les poignets, genoux à terre. Elle le foudroya du regard qu'est-ce qu'un taré pareil faisait seul dans un appartement avec une petite fille ?

« Qui c'est, lui ? Demanda-t-elle à Charlène. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'esp…

Elle se figea quand elle vit quatre autres silhouettes debout derrière l'enfant. Mathieu et toutes ses autres personnalités s'étaient réveillés et dévisageaient l'adolescente.

« Qui sont tous ces gens ?! Hurla « Ena »

\- T'inquiète pas ! Répondit Charlène. Ils sont gentils !

La plus grande fronça les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai pas trouvé « gentil », lui ! Grogna-t-elle en pointant le Patron du doigt. Je t'avais dit de ne pas laisser entrer des inconn… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quand elle croisa le visage de Mathieu. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la ferma aussitôt. Mathieu se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Une seconde... Murmura la jeune fille… Mathieu Sommet ?

\- Tu me connais ?

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de l'ado.

\- Mais bien sûr que je te connais ! Je suis ton émission depuis le début ! »

Mathieu soupira, il avait oublié ce détail : les fans de son émission ! L'inconnue sautillait de joie devant les personnalités, qui étaient un peu gênées sur le coup. En tout cas, ça faisait un nouveau visage amical !

La demoiselle se calma et finit par lui tendre la main, que le Youtubeur serra amicalement.

« Je m'appelle Elena, je suis la grande sœur de Charlène. Mais tu peux m'appeler Ena. C'est à cause de ces monstres que tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

\- Oui, j'ai sauvé ta sœur d'un Lolcat. Elle nous a hébergés pour nous remercier.

Ena écarquilla les yeux.

\- Des Lolcats ?! Ces bestioles sont…Des Lolcats ?!

\- Hum… Oui en fait…Pour faire simple ce sont des Lolcats sortis d'Internet pour nous péter la gueule. Répondit Mathieu, gêné.

\- … »

* * *

Il fallut bien 15 minutes pour qu'Elena comprenne la situation. Mathieu lui avait tout expliqué : les Lolcats, sa capture, ses tortures, sa fuite, sa rencontre avec Charlène.

Assise sur le canapé, encerclée des acolytes de Mathieu, Ena écoutait l'histoire, sans intervenir une seule fois. Puis quand Mathieu eut fini de raconter son aventure, elle ajouta :

« Donc, les Lolcats sont sortis d'internet…pour te tuer ?

\- Accessoirement, continua Mathieu. Ils cherchent surtout à conquérir un monde plus grand que celui d'Internet. Mais je crois que j'ai été un peu influant sur leur comportement à cause d'SLG…

Mathieu se tut, se sentant coupable, avant que le Hippie ne lui donne un coup amical sur l'épaule.

\- Je vois. Continua Ena…Et pour les tortures, ça va mieux ? Tu t'en es remis ?

\- Ca va mieux, oui. Répondit le jeune homme, souriant. Une nuit dans un appartement au calme est bien mieux que dans une cellule froide après des injections anti-schizophrénie. »

Ena restait silencieuse, fixant le sol, avec une expression dans le visage entre la surprise et l'inquiétude. Mathieu se sentait un peu inquiet lui aussi, car après ça, la jeune fille avait toute les raisons de le jeter dehors. S'ils restaient ici, les Lolcats pouvaient les retrouver et faire du mal aux deux jeunes filles pour avoir essayé de les cacher, lui et ses personnalités.

Elena se leva brutalement du canapé et se tourna avec un air sérieux vers le schizophrène, attirant le visage inquiet de toutes les personnalités.

« Vous pouvez rester ici, le temps de reprendre des forces. Répliqua-t-elle. Prenez votre temps pour vous reposer. »

Toute la famille Sommet s'échangèrent des regards en souriant et tous remercièrent la jeune fille.

«…Mais à une condition. Continua-t-elle

\- Laquelle ?, demanda le Youtubeur, étonné.

\- Que tu trouve un moyen de nous débarrasser des Lolcats ! »

Mathieu resta silencieux durant quelques instants.

\- D'accord, c'est promis. » Finit-il par répondre, souriant.

Ena lui sourit en retour, avant de se tourner vers sa petite sœur épuisée. Quand elle ne le regarda plus, Mathieu perdit le sourire, espérant qu'il arrivera tenir sa promesse.

* * *

Et voilà Pour le chapitre 5!

Il était assez court, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire plus long.

Sinon, comme d'habitude, vous pouvez laissez une review ou me mettre un message sur mon twitter:

"Elwensà Mouton Noir"

A bientôt Camarades!

#MoutonNoir

Elwensà.


	6. Insécurité

**Chapitre 6 : Insécurité**

Salut tout le monde!

Oui, enfin, ENFIN le chapitre 6!

J'ai pas grand chose à dire, merci encore pour vos commentaires et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes!

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre!

**Mathieu et ses personnalités lui appartiennent et Chachou et Ena sont mes créations.**

Bonne lecture!

Elwensà Mouton Noir

* * *

Mathieu sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides et ébouriffés, une serviette posée sur les épaule. Il avait été, de tous ses acolytes, le dernier à se réveiller, et du coup le dernier à pouvoir prendre une douche. Il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude, mais une bonne douche froide lui avait remis l'esprit en place, et à présent il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Les effets secondaires des tortures qu'il avait endurées avaient disparu.

Dans le grand appartement lumineux, Le Geek et Chachou étaient scotchés face à la télé, regardant les dessins-animés matinaux, tandis que le Hippie et le Panda discutaient paisiblement du côté de la cuisine, ou le Patron buvait un café très noir. Puis Mathieu se tourna vers Ena, appuyée sur le bord d'une table, l'oreille collée à son téléphone. Elle croisa alors le regard du schizophrène, et lui sourit, avant de reprendre sa conversation téléphonique.

« Oui Maman…non t'inquiète j'ai pas eu de problèmes en rentrant…Oui Chachou va bien, elle regarde la télé avec…Non, les hommes-chats nous ont pas fait de mal… D'accord. Je t'aime aussi, à bientôt. »

Puis elle raccrocha, puis elle se tourna vers Mathieu.

« Je voulais pas dire à ma mère que j'héberge 5 hommes dans notre appartement, sinon elle se serait posée de sérieuses questions ! »

Mathieu se mit à rire, un peu gêné, accompagné pas Elena.

« Désolé pour l'eau froide. Les Lolcats ne nous laissent pas beaucoup de confort.

\- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas. Déjà que je squatte chez toi. »

Ena sourit. Mathieu se sentait un peu coupable de monopoliser son appartement avec toute ses personnalités. Mais au moins, il pouvait oublier la situation post-apocalyptique du monde extérieur qu'il avait juré de sauver.

L'ado fit ensuite volte-face vers la table derrière elle. Divers objets y étaient entreposés, en désordre. Mathieu constata deux sacs à dos abimés, une carte régionale, une boussole, trois bouteilles d'eau, trois vieilles couvertures et quelques objets encore.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Mathieu.

\- De quoi survivre une fois dehors. Répondit Elena. Pour quand tu voudras repartir en direction de Paris. Je te jette pas dehors, t'inquiète, mais j'ai préféré m'y prendre à l'avance.

Devenue sérieuse, elle marqua une pause, avant de continuer :

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu réunir comme matériel. Je suis allée voir chez les voisins plus tôt ce matin et ils ont bien voulu me donner de quoi vous auriez besoin. Tout est pour vous cinq.

Mathieu se tut. A nouveau, il culpabilisait, car il savait très bien que tout ce qu'il se passait était sa seule et unique faute.

\- Il… il fallait pas… bégaya-t-il, gêné.

\- Mathieu… tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement ici. Ils vont finir par te trouver, un jour ou l'autre, si tu restes. Mais le jour où tu partiras, il te faut de quoi survivre… »

La discussion prit fin quand trois coups frappèrent violemment la porte de l'appartement qui firent sursauter Ena et Mathieu. Toutes les personnalités tendirent l'oreille en direction de l'entrée. Trois coups résonnèrent encore.

« Ouvrez, humains !

\- Des…des Lolcats ! » Murmura Mathieu.

La panique saisit toute l'équipe. Charlène et le Geek étaient au bord des larmes, tandis que le Patron, le Hippie et le Panda étaient saisit par la peur. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, mais ils devaient réagir ! Et vite ! Ou alors les Lolcats allaient les tuer !

En un éclair, Elena attrapa la manche du t-shirt du schizophrène, qui se retourna, surprit.

« Allez tous vous cacher dans la salle de bain avec Chachou ! Hurla Ena avec une autorité soudaine. Ne faites aucun bruit et ne sortez que si je vous le dis ! »

A ses mots, Mathieu hocha rapidement la tête et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Le Hippie fut le premier à suivre son créateur, suivi par le Patron. Le Panda souleva rapidement Charlène et la porta jusque dans la salle de bain, suivi du Geek, qui s'accrochait à son kigurumi.

Puis ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain, la porte fermée à double tour, et tentèrent de garder leur calme. Maitre Panda berçait doucement la petite fille dans ses bras, qui était effrayée, mais parvenait à rester sereine. Ce n'était pas le cas du Gamin, dont la respiration devenait de plus-en-plus affolée.

« Ta gueule! Murmura le Patron au Geek. Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Ses paroles ne calmèrent pas l'enfant, au contraire. Sa respiration bruyante et difficile résonnait dans toute la petite pièce. Mathieu paniquait, désemparé. Il fallait absolument calme le gamin, ou sinon…

Soudain, le Hippie se baissa à la hauteur du Geek et l'agrippa fermement aux épaules.

« Regarde-moi, Gros. » dit-il avec un calme incroyable.

Le Geek planta son regard troublé dans celui du Hippie, bien calme derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« Tout va bien, Gros… On est tous ensembles, on est tous en vie…Ils vont pas venir ici si on reste silencieux, d'accord ? Il faut juste que tu sois calme. »

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux : Comment le Hippie pouvait être aussi calme ?! Ca ne pouvait pas être la drogue, ça faisait cinq jours qu'il n'en avait pas consommé…

Le Youtubeur regardait ensuite sa petite création : Le Geek semblait hypnotisé par le regard serein de son « grand frère ». Peu-à-peu, sa respiration se calmait.

« T'inquiète pas, Gros. On va renter à Paris, on va éliminer les Lolcats, on va recommencer à faire SLG, comme avant. Alors calme-toi, et tout ira bien… »

Le Geek se calma, petit-à-petit, avant de devenir aussi calme que le camé. Il baissa la tête, encore un peu effrayé, le visage zébré de quelques larmes. Le Hippie serra l'enfant dans ses bras, le berçant avec douceur, sous les yeux étonnés de ses acolytes. Tous étaient sans voix devant le calme olympien du camé. Ce dernier se tourna vers Mathieu, qui hocha la tête.

Le calme était revenu.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ena avait vite passé ses cheveux sous le lavabo de la cuisine, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle attendit quelques secondes devant l'entrée, vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit depuis la salle de bain, poussa un profond soupir puis ouvrit la porte.

Deux puissants Lolcats se dressaient face à elle. L'un était tigré aux yeux verts et effrayants, l'autre était roux et blanc, aux yeux bruns et perçants.

« Tu as mis du temps, humaine. Grogna le tigré.

\- Je sortais de la douche. J'ai dû prendre un peu de temps. Répondit Elena, déterminée et calme. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je peux te poser la même question, humaine ! Il me semble que tu n'étais pas dans ce bâtiment, hier !

Ena garda le silence quelques secondes, toujours aussi calme.

\- C'est vrai. J'étais chez une amie quand vous vous êtes « installés » dans la ville. J'ai réussi à renter chez moi cette nuit. »

L'homme-chat roux poussa un grognement avant de pousser la jeune fille pour renter dans l'appartement, suivi du deuxième monstre. Ena priait pour que Mathieu et les autres ne soit pas trouvés. Elle observait les deux bipèdes monstrueux, qui regardaient dans l'appartement. Heureusement, ils ne relevèrent pas le matériel de survie sur la table du salon. Mais l'ado se figea quand elle vit le Lolcat tigré le nez et reniflé l'air ambiant.

Leur odorat ! Ce sont des chats, à la base, ils ont un odorat très développé !

Le sang d'Elena se glaça quand le félin se dirigea vers la salle de bain et posa sa patte sur la poignée de porte.

Dans la petite pièce blanche et bleue où les Sommet étaient entassés, Il y eut un sursaut général quand la poignée s'abaissa, sans succès pour le Lolcat. Le Hippie et le Panda serrèrent un peu plus fort l'enfant qu'ils avaient dans leurs bras. Le Patron avait sortit son revolver et le pointait vers la porte, au cas où le monstre arriverait à entrer. Quant à Mathieu, il retenait sa respiration, fixant sans relâche la poignée de porte.

« Pourquoi est-elle verrouillée ? Demanda un des Lolcats, les babines retroussées.

_Calme-toi, Ena,_ se disait la jeune fille pour elle-même.

\- C'est ma petite sœur. Elle voulait aller à la douche après moi. »

Quand elle entendit ça, Charlène s'empressa d'activer la douche, pour que les Lolcats puissent entendre le bruit de l'eau.

Le Lolcat tigré resta quelques secondes sans bouger, devant la porte. Puis finalement, il se résigna, en grognant, puis se tourna vers l'adolescente.

« Ah… et pendant qu'on est là commença le félin bicolore. Tu n'aurais pas croisé un certain Mathieu Sommet, par hasard ?

Mathieu se figea, l'échine glacée.

\- Qui ça ? Connais pas. Répondit Ena, tout naturellement.

L'homme-chat attrapa Elena par le poignet, qui ne bougea pas.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous mentir, ou sinon…

Le Lolcat roux se tût, avant de continuer, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

\- …Sinon ta petite sœur sera mon prochain repas… »

D'un geste rageur, Ena saisit à son tour le bras du félin et le tordit violemment, laissant s'échapper un feulement aigu de la part du Lolcat.

« Si vous touchez à un seul cheveux de ma petite sœur… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le deuxième Lolcat lui donna un violent coup de griffe sur l'épaule, qui l'envoya sur le sol. Derrière la porte, Mathieu et les autres firent tous un pas en avant, par réflexe, avant de se rappeler qu'il fallait rester calme.

« Ton manque de respect pourrait te coûter la vie, stupide humaine ! Feula le Lolcat. Mais nous seront bons aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'avère pas à recommencer ! »

Le monstre tigré lança sur la table du salon un sac en plastique, rempli de fruits, légumes et quelque produit en sachet ou surgelés.

« Voilà vos rations pour les prochains jours, en attendant qu'un système de rationnement soit imposé par nos futures lois ! »

Ainsi, les Lolcats sortirent en riant et claquèrent la porte, laissant la jeune fille sur le sol.

* * *

Ena resta quelques minutes sur le sol, silencieuse, pour être sûre que plus personne ne soit derrière la porte d'entrée. Puis elle se releva avec peine, en se tenant l'épaule, et dit à voix basse :

« C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir. »

Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta, un bruit résonna dans la serrure et les Sommet sortirent rapidement de la salle de bain, rassurés. Mathieu et Charlène se jetèrent sur l'adolescente.

« Ena ! Hurla Mathieu. Ca va ?! Tu saignes !

Ena regarda son épaule griffée : une maigre tache de sang s'était formée sur sa peau lacérée.

\- C'est rien Mathieu, t'inquiète. Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Mais… Tu pleures !

Elena essuya ses larmes pour que Mathieu ne puisse plus les voir.

\- Non ! Ca fait un peu mal sur le coup, mais ça va…

D'un geste rageur, Mathieu attrapa la jeune fille par les bras.

\- Non, ça va pas, bordel ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Alors pourquoi ?! Merde ! Pourquoi tu fais ça pour nous ?!

\- Tu me fais mal, Matt' ! »

Le schizophrène relâcha immédiatement les bras d'Ena, surprit par sa propre colère. Il regarda Charlène, à coté de lui : elle avait reculé de quelques pas, et fixait Mathieu d'un air effrayé.

Il lui avait fait si peur que ça ?

Derrière lui, ses personnalités dévisageaient leur paternel, choqués par sa violence soudaine.

« Pourquoi je fais ça… »

Mathieu se tourna vers Elena, qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus et brillants.

« Je fais ça pour protéger les gens que j'aime… »

Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur, lui sourit et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

« Nous sommes en guerre, Mathieu. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour soigner sa plaie. Elle regarda au passe les personnalités. Quand elle vit le Geek encore en sanglot, elle s'approcha et lui donna un baiser sur la joue, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Un silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Les personnalités, troublées, se tournèrent toutes en même temps vers leur créateur.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda le Panda.

\- …Je sais pas… » Répondit Mathieu.

Le schizophrène tremblait, sur le point de craquer. A cause de lui, les Lolcats voulaient envahir le monde, et à cause de lui, une de ses fans avait failli se faire tuer pour lui.

_Putain Matt' ! Dans quelle merde tu as fourré le monde ?!_ se dit-il pour lui-même, en baissant la tête.

* * *

Fin du chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Si vous voyez des fautes, désolée! J'ai écrit tout ça en vitesse!

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review!

A bientôt pour le chapitre 7!

Salutation Camarades! #MoutonNoir

Elwensà.


	7. Retour au Combat

**Chapitre 7 : Retour au combat**

Salut à tous !

Sur le coup, je n'ai absolument rien à dire sur ce chapitre…

Du coup je vous laisse lire la suite !

Mathieu et ses personnalités lui appartiennent et Chachou et Ena sont mes créations

Sur ce, bon chapitre !

Elwensà

* * *

Le premier rayon du soleil tomba sur le visage de Charlène, qui se réveilla éblouie par la lumière de ce nouveau jour. Cachée sous sa montagne de peluches, elle s'étira innocemment avant de regarder autours d'elle en se frottant les yeux. Mais un détail lui échappa : le Geek, qui avait dormi à côté elle durant ces derniers jours, n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, dans tout l'appartement, le silence était roi. Un silence que Chachou n'appréciait pas. Elle se leva lentement, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait déclencher une catastrophe.

« Y a quelqu'un ? » dit-elle, effrayée.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, tout doucement. Elle croyait que les battements rapides de son petit cœur d'oiseau résonnaient dans la pièce entière. Ou étaient-ils tous passés ? Est-ce que les Lolcats étaient venus pour tous les capturer et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue ? La peur vint lui tirailler le ventre. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit une silhouette assise à la salle à manger. Mais elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement quand elle vit que cette ombre était celle de sa grande sœur.

"Ena? ..."

Elena se retourna vers sa sœur et lui sourit. Mais Chachou ne lui rendit pas son sourire, car une question la chiffonnait.

« Ils sont où les autres ? »

Ena ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lui tendre le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Charlène posa ses yeux sur le papier. Il y avait quelques mots, et un numéro de téléphone. Chachou releva les yeux vers sa sœur, qui s'accroupit à son niveau et, avec douceur, murmura quelques mots.

« Ils sont repartis. »

* * *

_Elena,_

_Charlène,_

_Merci pour tout._

_Vos amis Mathieu, Patron, Hippie, Panda, Geek_

* * *

Tandis que le jour se levait, la petite équipe des Sommet continuaient sa route vers Paris. Dans les rues, dévastées et vides de vie, aucun Lolcat ne se montrait, au grand plaisir de Mathieu. Ils avaient trouvés une épicerie abandonnée, et avaient pu remplir leurs sacs à dos d'eau et de nourriture. Pas de danger, pas de faim, pas de soif, l'équipe était bien heureuse. Sauf le plus petit, qui marchait tête basse, fixant ses pieds d'une mine boudeuse.

« Arrête de faire la gueule. Grogna Mathieu, tout en gardant le sourire.

\- Quoi ? Mais je boude pas ! répondit le Gamin,

\- Tu sais pas mentir. Lança le créateur, ralentissant sa démarche pour se tenir à côté de sa personnalité. C'est Ena, c'est ça ? »

Le Geek, qui avait levé les yeux vers son paternel, puis les replongea lourdement vers le bas. Il eut un gémissement attendrissant, avant de recevoir une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Mais… tu comprends Mathieu… elle était gentille avec nous ! Et… Elle m'a fait un bisou… » Gémit le Gamer.

Mathieu releva le menton de son « fils » et lui esquissa un sourire.

« Fallait bien qu'on parte. Sinon on allait la mettre en danger… »

Mathieu marqua une pause, puis ajouta :

« Et tu sais, il y a des tonnes de filles qui te trouve mignon et qui rêve de te faire un bisou ! Ena n'est pas la seule !

\- C'est vrai ?! Demanda le Geek en passant le dos de sa main sous son nez.

\- Mais oui ! Et tu sais quoi ? Quand on en aura fini avec les Lolcats, on reviendra lui rendre visite, promis ! »

Alors l'enfant se remis à sourire et accéléra joyeusement son pas. Mathieu adorait le voir ainsi, gardant le sourire pendant une période de terreur. Il avait si peur pour lui, comme il était le plus « jeune », le plus peureux et le plus faible de la famille Sommet, il serait la proie idéale des hommes-chats. Le jeune homme se rapprocha du Patron.

« Côté arme, il te reste quoi ? Murmura Mathieu.

Le Patron lui jeta un regard noir, puis grogna :

\- Trois flingues, une bonne réserve de balles et un couteau de boucher trouvé au magasin, mais ça c'est pour moi ! Mais en attendant… »

Le criminel tendit discrètement un pistolet à son créateur, qui soupira avant de le prendre et le glisser rapidement à l'arrière de son jeans. Il ne voulait pas que le petit voit…ça.

* * *

J'entends du bruit… » Annonça le Panda.

L'équipe se tourna vers l'ursidé, qui leur fit signe de tendre l'oreille. Bien que le mammifère ait l'ouïe la plus développée de l'équipe, les Sommet avaient tous entendus. Des voix humaines étaient mêlées à celles de Lolcats, on entendait des coups et des cris. L'équipe s'approcha furtivement dans la grande rue où ils étaient et, voyant les silhouettes au combat au loin, se cachèrent derrière un mur une centaine de mètres plus loin. Alors ils purent observer la scène : deux hommes avaient tenté d'engager un combat entre trois Lolcats. Ils étaient courageux, certes, mais ils étaient en train de succomber sous les griffes et les crocs des hommes-chats.

« Mais c'est horrible, Gros ! s'indigna le Hippie !

\- Nom de dieu ! Ils vont se faire tuer ! Jura Mathieu.

\- On n'a qu'à y aller ! » Répliqua le Patron, en sortant son revolver, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

Le Gamer eut un violent sursaut en voyant l'arme noire briller dans la main du criminel et vint se blottir contre la personnalité en kigurumi, qui tenta de le rassurer tout en réfléchissant à la situation.

« Le Patron a raison, lâcha finalement le Panda dans un soupir. On doit aller les aider.

\- ... Non! »

Tous se tournèrent vers le Geek, qui avait lâché son « frère » pour reculer de quelques pas, tremblant.

« C'est…c'est trop dangereux !...Ils doivent faire deux mètres et… ils ont des griffes et des pistolets ! C'est une mauvaise idée… C'est mieux qu'on continue d'aller vers Paris, vous trouvez p- »

La fin de sa phrase faut coupée par un coup de poing rageur du Patron, déclencha une vague de cris parmi l'équipe. Le Geek avait valsé par terre, étourdi par le choc. Ses sanglots effacés sous les hurlements de Mathieu, qui tentait de calmer le criminel.

« T'es malade ?! Calme-toi ! » Hurla Mathieu.

Mais le Patron, ignorant ses propos, se dégagea et fit trois pas rageurs vers le Gamin, pleurant sur le sol.

« PETITE MERDE ! Tu veux qu'on reste là à trembler pendant que ces putains de chattes essayent de conquérir le monde ?! Et bien reste là, à chialer ! Tu ne sers qu'à ça de toute façon, BOULET ! »

Le Geek se glissa sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre un mur, pour continuer à pleurer plus fort encore.

« Je suis pas comme toi, Patron… chuis pas fort comme toi… » Sanglota le petit en ramenant les genoux vers son visage.

Mathieu ne disait plus rien. Le Geek avait beau être trop mignon pour qu'on le laisse pleurer, mais cette fois, il avait tord. Les hommes-chats allaient tuer les deux hommes s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose.

« On y va. » ordonna le Patron, quittant le Gamin des yeux avant que l'envie de lui mettre un second coup lui prenne aux tripes.

Le Hippie fut le premier à suivre le débauché, suivi de Mathieu, le cœur gros devant les sanglots incessants de sa plus petite création. Mais quand ils s'apprêtaient à partir, le Panda les retint.

« Attendez ! Deux secondes ! » Coupa l'animal.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'enfant éternel et, tendrement, posa une patte sur son épaule. Le Geek ne releva pas la tête, pas plus qu'il ne cessa de pleurer. Il étouffa juste ses pleurs pour pouvoir écouter la personnalité en kigurumi.

« Petit…commença le Panda. Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu ais à endurer tout ça. Je sais que tu as peur. On a tous peur, tu sais, même le Patron. Mais on doit aller aider ces gens, tu comprends ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste en arrière, on s'en occupe. Et fais attention à toi. »

Ainsi, l'ursidé se releva et se tourna vers le reste de la famille.

« On peut y aller. » Lança-t-il, avant de saisir le revolver que le criminel lui tendait.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre 7 !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ou un commentaire sur mon twitter !

Sur ce, à bientôt pour l'épisode 8 !

A bientôt !

Elwensà


	8. Courage

**Chapitre 8 : Courage.**

Salut à tous Camarades !

Voici le chapitre 8, sans aucune forme de pitié !

ATTENTION : A partir de ce chapitre, les combats vont devenir plus choquants, donc les fans trop sensibles, je vous mets déjà en garde !

Sinon, merci pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur !

Mathieu et ses personnalités lui appartiennent !

Bonne lecture !

Elwensà Mouton Noir

* * *

« Stop ! Arrêtez ! »

L'homme qui se battait quelques secondes plus tôt contre trois Lolcats, était à présent genoux à terre, et hurlait pour que ses ennemis cessent de frapper son ami. Les deux inconnus avaient été maitrisés, attachés, battus, le visage en sang. Les monstres riaient aux éclats, amusés de leurs atrocités.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on contredit notre autorité ! Ricana un Lolcat en menaçant de ses griffes les victimes.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre, ton autorité ? » Dit une voix rauque tranchant les rires des félins.

Les Lolcats n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que l'un d'entre eux reçut une balle dans l'épaule. Le gigantesque chat hurla de douleur, avant de se jeter sur l'une des personnes qui fonçaient dans leur direction. Le Patron se jeta sur le plus massif d'entre eux, tandis que le Panda se lança toutes griffes dehors sur un autre Lolcat. Quant au Hippie, il s'occupait de distraire le dernier félin pendant que Mathieu tentait de détacher les deux hommes. Après quelques secondes, le schizophrène réussit à libérer les poignets lacérés des deux victimes avant de leur hurler de s'enfuir. L'un des hommes attrapa son ami désorienté par les coups qu'il avait reçu et s'enfuirent tout les deux.

Quand Mathieu se retourna, le Patron avait réussi à tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de la bête. Le Panda, bien que griffé au visage, avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur la bagarre. Tandis que le Hippie… où était-il ? Mathieu l'aperçut enfin : il était sur le sol, sûrement sonné par un coup trop puissant par la patte du troisième Lolcat…

Qui pointait son revolver vers le cœur de Mathieu.

* * *

Le jeune homme cessa de respirer à la vue du canon qui visait sa poitrine. L'animal riait, déployant un sourire félin et carnassier. Le Hippie, étourdit, observait la scène sans pouvoir réagir, pendant que le Patron achevait l'ennemi du Panda. Personne ne pouvait aider Mathieu.

L'adrénaline lui monta au cerveau, tandis que son cœur battait si fort qu'il sentait qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine avant même de recevoir le plomb.

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la suite de la scène : un cri avait résonné derrière lui, puis il reçu un voilent coup dans les côtes qui le fit valser par terre pendant qu'une détonation assourdissante avait résonné dans toute la rue.

Mathieu ressenti soudainement une grande douleur à la poitrine, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, son corps au sol ne montrait aucune blessure grave. Mais quand il releva la tête, il comprit la scène qui s'était dévoilée.

Le Geek était debout, à l'endroit même où se tenait Mathieu quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés fixaient le vide. Il tremblait de tout son corps sur ses petites jambes frêles. Sur son t-shirt rouge se formait une tache plus sombre qui grandissait, laissant deviner que quelque chose avait atteint son abdomen.

Le Lolcat fit l'erreur de rester immobile, stoïque, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Erreur que le Patron lui fit regretter par une balle dans la gorge. Maitre Panda fut le premier à hurler face à l'enfant, qui s'était mis à sangloter.

« M-Mathieu… bégaya l'enfant entre ses larmes.

\- Gamin… Pourquoi ?... Murmura Mathieu sous le choc.

\- Je…Je sais pas…

On…On t'a dit de rester en arrière..., commença le paternel avant de hurler : Pourquoi tu es venu alors que tu avais peur ?!

Le Geek ferma ses paupières, sans pouvoir retenir ses pleurs.

\- Je sais pas ! Cria-t-il, les poings serrés. C'était…un réflexe… »

Il ne put tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes et tomba en arrière, comme au ralenti. L'esprit de Mathieu se raviva et il rattrapa sa petite création, avant de le déposer avec délicatesse sur le sol, mort de peur, tout en soutenant sa nuque. La Patron, le Hippie et le Panda courut dans leur direction, paniqués.

« Gamin ! T'inquiète pas ! Ça va aller, accroche-toi ! Hurla le schizophrène en pressant la plaie de son petit protégé.

\- Les chats… Commença l'enfant. Il n'y a plus de danger ?

\- N-Non, ils sont morts. Ils ne nous feront plus de mal.

\- Tant mieux…Murmura le Geek en fermant doucement ses yeux saphir…

\- Ah non ! Hurla le Patron. Tu vas pas nous lâcher maintenant ! »

Le Gamin se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, pendant que ses paroles sortirent naturellement, sous les yeux tristes et paniqués de ses « frères ».

« Vous savez… J'ai toujours été le Gamin qui pleure et qui se fait marcher dessus. Je suis juste celui qui a reçu le plus de défauts, celui qui est toujours en arrière et qui suit sans qu'on se soucie de lui… »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et leva sa petite main tremblante pour la poser sur celle de son « père », plus grande, plus colorée, posée sur son ventre. Mathieu plongea dans le regard de l'enfant éternel, qui souriait enfin.

« … Mais cette fois, j'ai osé prendre le dessus et j'ai réussi à agir avant vous ! Si vous saviez comme je suis content ! Pour une fois…j'ai eu l'impression de…faire partie de la famille !

\- Mais Gamin… Commença Mathieu, une larme perlant sa joue. T'as toujours fait partie de la famille ! Et tu le seras toujours ! T'es ma personnalité, après tout ! »

Le petit, à ces paroles, cessa de sourire et poussa de violents sanglots. De joie pourtant, malgré le sang qui s'échappait continuellement de son abdomen. Il regarda les visages de ses amis : Le Hippie était figé par la panique, le Panda pleurait, les mains sur sa bouche, et le Patron… il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage auparavant…

Alors c'était vrai ? Il faisait partie de la famille ?

Il se redressa, contre les contestations de Mathieu, pour se serrer plus fort au creux de ses bras, enfouir son visage dans sa poitrine, comme un enfant avec son père.

« J'ai plus mal…murmura le Geek. J'aimerais rentrer… à la maison.

\- Gamin…

\- Je serais puni pour ça… Mathieu ?... »

Il versa une unique larme et ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

* * *

« Gamin ? » Demanda une première fois Mathieu.

Le Patron détourna les yeux du visage du Geek. Le Hippie n'y croyait pas. Tout était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar…

« Geek, c'est pas le moment de flancher, les Lolcats vont arriver ! Allez, debout ! » Lança la créateur, une deuxième fois.

Le Panda ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il regardait, horrifié, son créateur hurler plus fort encore :

« Tu peux pas nous laisser ! On doit sauver le monde ! Merde ! Réveille-toi ! Pour Elena !

\- MATHIEU ! Cria le Panda, étranglé dans ses sanglots C'est fini ! _Il est mort_ !

Mathieu cessa enfin de parler. De ses yeux ne sortirent aucune larme, de sa bouche aucun mot. Ses mains qui tenait l'enfant plongé dans un sommeil éternel, s'étaient misent à trembler. Sa tête hochait machinalement de droite à gauche. Puis son âme se déchira, faisant éclater les larmes à ses yeux. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Le Geek n'était pas mort ! Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Le visage de l'enfant fut vite baigné des larmes de son père, qui serra de toute son âme brisée le petit corps, en répétant sans arrêt : _Non, non, non…_

Le schizophrène releva les yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer, à demi aveuglé par ses larmes, la silhouette du Patron qui s'était accroupi devant son créateur.

« Il faut partir. Déclara l'homme en noir. Les Lolcats vont pas tarder. »

Il arracha le Gamin des bras de Mathieu, qui poussa un profond cri de contestation.

« Tu le pleurera plus tard. » Murmura le criminel.

Portant le petit comme un bébé, la Patron mena la marche, pendant que le Panda et le Hippie relevèrent Mathieu, effondré.

_Non, non, non…_

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que ce conclut ce nouveau chapitre.

Je suis bien consciente que certaines personnes vont me haïr après ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée.

Mais dans tout les cas, review ou commentaire sur twitter !

À bientôt pour le chapitre 9

Elwensà


	9. Tristesse

**Chapitre 9 : Tristesse**

Salut tout le monde !

Après le dernier chapitre, j'ai fait un épisode plus doux. Enfin, j'ai essayé.

Je salue la petite **Nizou **pour avoir fait une réécriture du chapitre 8 sous l'angle du Geek !

Continue à écrire si bien ma grande ! Et les autres, ALLEZ LIRE SA FANFIC !

Sinon, je vous laisse lire la suite !

Mathieu et ses personnalités lui appartiennent

Bonne lecture !

Elwensà Mouton Noir

* * *

Replié sur lui-même, dans l'obscurité, Mathieu pleurait depuis des heures devant le petit corps sans vie su Geek, sous les regards inquiets de ses camarades. Les Sommets s'étaient réfugiés dans la cave d'un immeuble. Elle était sombre, froide et poussiéreuse, mais au moins ils étaient à l'abri des félins. Quelques heures plus tôt, le Patron avait déposé l'enfant au centre de la pièce, puis ils avaient mangé et bu. Sauf le créateur, qui restait à côté du Geek. L'ursidé s'approcha finalement du paternel et osa une patte pleine de compassion sur son épaule.

« Matt', il doit être minuit. Tu dois te reposer. »

Mathieu de bougea pas d'un cil. Il continua à fixer le visage inexpressif du Gamer. Il semblait si paisible, si innocent, si heureux…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Panda ? Murmura enfin Mathieu. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans lui ? »

L'animal dut lutter pour retenir ses larmes.

« J'en sais rien, Mathieu. Avoua-t-il. Mais il ne nous quittera jamais. C'est une partie de toi, une personnalité. Il sera toujours présent.

Il déglutit tristement, avant de continuer :

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison. Alors on va le faire. On va rentrer à Paris, okay ? Mais pour ça il faut que tu te reposes et que tu manges. On trouvera en endroit pour l'enterrer et lui faire une belle cérémonie. »

Mathieu tourna finalement la tête vers le Panda, qui lui sourit, lui donna un coup de patte amical et lui tendit de quoi manger.

* * *

Allongé un peu plus loin, sous une fine couverture, le Hippie n'arrivait pas à dormir, hanté par ce douloureux souvenir. Il pensait que tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait réussi à distraire le Lolcat, Il n'aurait pas essayé de tirer sur Mathieu, et le Geek n'aurait pas été tué…

A côté de lui, dans un coin de la cave, il entendait la respiration accélérée du Patron. Il l'entendait se retourner, se tortiller sous sa couverture, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir. Le Hippie se releva sur ses coudes pour pouvoir apercevoir son camarade, allongé quelques mètres plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, gros ? Demanda le camé à voix basse.

\- Hmpf…Je sais pas. Grogna l'homme en costard. J'me sens pas bien…

\- Du genre ?

\- J'ai une…sensation bizarre dans la poitrine…et une boule dans la gorge… »

Le Hippie resta silencieux. Il savait bien ce que le Patron avait. Faillit-il le lui dire ?...Non. Il était trop fière, trop digne.

« T'inquiète pas, Gros…ça va vite te passer. » conclut le pacifique, avant de se recoucher, resserrant ses genoux contre son torse et son visage contre sa poitrine, pour que ses sanglots soient plus silencieux.

_La Tristesse._

* * *

Le jour c'était levé sans que les Sommets ne s'en aperçoivent. Mathieu avait, la veille, finit par s'endormir à côté du Geek. Il s'était endormi tenant sa main dans la sienne, comme si le contact de sa main pâle l'avait apaisé. Il avait une sorte de sourire en coin, paisible. A son réveil, sa main semblait froide… et vide. Le père ouvrit ses yeux bleu électrique et regarda à côté de lui.

Un hurlement réveilla les personnalités restantes dans un sursaut général. Tous se tournèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Mathieu s'était levé, affolé, les mains sur la tête, en larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mathieu ?! Demanda le Panda, paniqué.

\- Le…Le Geek… IL A DISPARU !

\- Qu-quoi ?! » Bégaya le Hippie.

En un éclair, les personnalités s'étaient levées et regardèrent le centre de la pièce. Mathieu avait raison, le petit corps n'était plus là. Seule sa casquette beige était encore présente, baignant dans la poussière. Le Hippie se jeta sur le sol ou était allongé le Geek et tâta le sol, cherchant une quelconque explication.

« Il est passé où, Gros ?! Demanda le camé, bouleversé.

\- Je sais pas ! Répondit le Maitre, sous le choc. Comment a-t-il pu disparaitre ?!

\- Ca peut pas être les Lolcats ! Grogna le Patron, troublé. Si c'était ses saloperies, pourquoi ils ne nous auraient pas tués avec ?! »

Ils se dévisageaient, un par un, cherchant une explication, puis se tournèrent vers leur fondateur.

Mathieu se jeta à terre, mort de chagrin, l'âme brisée. Il pleurait, accablé, replié sur lui-même. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il se sentait défaillir : Pourquoi ?! Son « fils » venait de mourir, fallait-il qu'il disparaisse à tous jamais, ne laissant qu'une triste trace de son passé ?!

Personne n'osait s'approcher, tous était effrayé. Leur être originel était pris d'étranges convulsions, serrant la casquette de son petit protégé contre son torse, recevant son rythme cardiaque pantelant entre ses doigts.

Les personnalités de Mathieu s'échangèrent des regards, se demandant qui oserait aller consoler Le jeune homme à terre.

Le Panda se désigna, encore sous le choc. Il s'agenouilla en face de son créateur. Quand la bête à fourrure croisa le même regard bleuté de son « père », en pleurs, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à son tour. Avec une délicatesse extrême, pour ne pas faire plus de mal à Mathieu, il le prit dans le bras et le serra contre lui pour calmer son agitation.

« Shht… calme-toi, Mec. Murmurait-il avec une incroyable compassion. Respire…Shht…ça va aller… »

Mathieu poussa un couinement plaintif et, par la puissance de son chagrin, repoussa le Panda, qui tomba sur le sol.

« Non, ça va pas aller ! Le Geek est mort ! Mort et disparu ! »

La personnalité en kigurumi se redressa et, en larmes, attrapa les épaules de son alter-ego.

\- Mathieu ! Regarde-moi ! Je sais que c'est dur mais calme-toi ! Il faut encore qu'on se batte pour…Mathieu tu m'écoutes ?! »

Le schizophrène était soudainement devenu étrangement calme. Il avait fermé les yeux, cessant un instant de pleurer. Son menton tressaillait, mais son corps s'était arrêté de trembler. Il bougeait seulement au rythme de sa respiration.

« J'entends sa voix… bégaya-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les trois personnalités

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix…Geek… »

Ils se turent tous et fixèrent, perplexes, leur leader. Ce dernier respirait désormais calmement, serrant la petite casquette entre ses phalanges. Dans sa tête résonnait une petite voix mélodieuse, une voix d'enfant heureux, Une voix d'un souvenir joyeux, la voix de l'enfant éternel, sa propre voix d'enfant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il l'entendait.

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux du Panda.

« Je…je l'ai entendu ! J'ai entendu sa voix ! Balbutia-t-il, sous le choc.

L'ursidé sourit.

\- Ca montre qu'il est toujours avec nous ! Tu l'as dit toi- même : c'est ta personnalité, après tout ! Il fera toujours partie de toi !

Mathieu baissa la tête. Malgré la voix qui virevoltait dans son esprit, il ne sourit pas pour autant. On lui avait ôté sa création, une partie de son âme. Son côté pur est innocent était parti. Il se releva, serra les poings et, d'un ton déterminé, s'exclama :

« Repartons. J'ai un compte à régler avec les Lolcats ! »

Tandis que le Panda et le Hippie dévisageait leur créateur, surpris de son changement subit de son comportement, le Patron se mit à rire et s'écria :

« Ca, ça me plaît Gamin ! Je suis partant ! »

Le camé s'approcha de Mathieu et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je t'aiderai à rétablir la paix sur terre, Gros ! »

Puis se fut le Panda que s'approcha et, levant le poing serré, ajouta :

« Je te promet qu'il ne sera pas mort en vain ! »

Mathieu sourit à nouveau, rempli d'une nouvelle énergie. L'équipe remballa ses affaires et sortit de l'abri de fortune, téméraire.

_On va rentrer à la maison, Gamin. Je te le promets !_

* * *

Après les événements de la veille, le nombre de Lolcats avait doublé en ville. Les rues étaient pleines de monstres, armés de fusils et de pistolets, conduisant des 4x4 et des pick-up de police.

Les Sommet se frayaient un chemin avec difficulté dans les rues de la cité. S'ils croisaient un ou deux Lolcats, Mathieu leur tirait une balle entre les deux yeux, sans hésitation. Après la peine, la rage. La vengeance sanguinaire de quelqu'un qui avait perdu un ami au combat.

Petit-à-petit, ils se rapprochaient de la périphérie de la ville, qu'il fallait quitter pour rejoindre Paris. Mais les hommes-chats savaient que Mathieu voulait quitter cette ville, et toute leur force était déployée pour le capturer.

Sous le ciel grisâtre, les Sommet s'arrêtèrent quand ils se sentirent assez en sécurité, puis Mathieu sortit la carte de la ville de son sac.

La carte était abimée, poussiéreuse, et les bordures de la ville était marquée au stylo rouge, de croix et de ronds. Mathieu sortit un stylo de son sac et traça un nouveau cercle.

« Et une autre base des Lolcats. J'ai vu quatre pick-up et une douzaine de chats.

\- C'est de plus-en-plus compliqué de trouver un endroit pour quitter la ville. Soupira le Hippie.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, rajouta le Patron. Si on reste trop longtemps, non seulement la sécurité va être renforcée, mais en plus ces saloperie vont se répendre dans toute la France.

\- Et sur toute la Terre, » murmura le Panda.

Mathieu se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les poings serrés sur la carte. De sa faute, tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas provoqué les Lolcats dans SLG, s'il n'avait pas traité les chats comme des démons, s'il n'avait pas créé le Comité Contre Les Chats, ou d'autres conneries du genre, jamais les hommes-chats ne seraient apparus, jamais les humains ne se seraient retrouvés soumis aux Lolcats…

Jamais l'enfant éternel ne serait mort…

Le schizophrène retint ses larmes et, à nouveau, transforma sa peine en rage. Il replia violemment la carte, se froissant entre ses mains tremblantes et fit signe à ses coéquipiers de le suivre.

« Continuons, nous devons quitter la ville avant demain. »

Il pointa du doigt une ruelle déserte et s'y engouffra, suivi de ses trois personnalités.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 9 !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ou un tweet !

Merci et à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 !

La Guerre n'est pas finie !

Elwensà


	10. Rage

**Chapitre 10 : Rage**

Salut à tous !

Un nouveau chapitre vous saute à la figure !

Avant cela je voudrais m'excuser auprès des personnes que j'ai choquées face à la mort du Geek…

Non j'déconne le sang va continuer à couler ! J'aime vous voir pleurer ! /sbam!/

Je remercie encore **Eloïse** Pour sa réécriture tellement fabuleuuuse ! Allez la voir !

ATTENTION ! Les scènes que j'écris peuvent être particulièrement choquantes !

Sinon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, va vous surprendre !

Mathieu et ses personnalités lui appartiennent !

Bonne lecture !

Elwensà Mouton Noir

* * *

Les Sommets arrivèrent finalement sur une avenue plus grande, où quelques voitures calcinées trônaient sur la route, parsemées de griffures. Mathieu avançait doucement, suivi de ses trois compagnons, le revolver entre les mains, posant son regard sur les cadavres métalliques, regardant avec crainte pour voir si des corps humains gisaient dans leur ventre d'acier.

La Panda sursauta, murmura rapidement « Lolcats ! » et attrapa ses camarades, avant des les entraîner derrière une des voitures. Il ne s'était pas trompé: quatre hommes-chats se tenaient au milieu de la rue, groupés, riant, distraits.

« Combien sont armés ? » Demanda Mathieu, à genoux derrière la voiture.

Le Hippie se redressa, laissant ses lunettes de soleil dépasser de la carrosserie.

« Un seul. Répondit-il.

\- Bien, c'est pas trop dangereux. Soupira le chef de groupe.

\- Il faut rester prudent. Ajouta le Panda. On devrait d'abord essayer de passer à côt-

\- Attendez ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers le Hippie, qui regardait toujours par-dessus la carcasse grisâtre.

« Ils attaquent quelque chose… » Ajouta le camé.

Les autres se levèrent à leur tour pour observer furtivement les monstres. Le Hippie avait raison : les Lolcats étaient en train d'attaquer quelqu'un…ou quelque chose, sur le sol. Des plaintes et des gémissements déchirants s'échappaient à chaque coup de pied, mais impossible de voir la scène derrière leurs corps monstrueux. Puis les Lolcats s'écartèrent légèrement, riant à gorge déployée, dévoilant au Sommet la pauvre victime…

« Un chien ! » Hurla le Hippie.

Un berger allemand était étendu sur le long de son flanc sur le bitume, laissant s'échapper de pauvres glapissements de douleur à chaque coup reçu. Son corps beige était déchiré, taché de sang, prit de convulsion. Les hommes-chats avaient roué de coups de pieds et de griffes l'animal qui était, sous leur forme originelle, leur pire ennemi.

Le Hippie s'élança vers la bête en sang, avant d'être rattrapé par Mathieu et tiré à nouveau derrière la voiture.

« Laisse-moi y aller, Gros ! Gémit le camé.

\- T'es malade ?! C'est trop dangereux ! Contesta le schizophrène.

Le Hippie voulu y retourner mais Mathieu refusait de le lâcher.

\- Ils vont le tuer ! Laisse-moi aller l'aider !

\- On a pas le temps de le sauver !

Le Panda et le Patron avait rejoint Mathieu pour retenir le Hippie, qui se débattait comme un fou.

\- On peut pas les laisser tuer ce chien ! Lâchez-moi !

-Arrête tes conneries Gamin ! Grogna le Patron, agacé. C'est qu'un clébard ! Un putain de cléb- »

Un violent coup de poing avait coupé la dernière phrase du Patron, qui s'effondra par terre dans un grognement de douleur. Mathieu et l'ursidé se figèrent, choqué par la violence soudaine et inhabituelle du drogué.

« CE CLEBARD, COMME TU DIS, EST UN ÊTRE VIVANT ! ET IL VAUT SÛREMENT BIEN PLUS QUE TOI ! BIEN PLUS QUE LES LOLCATS ! BIEN PLUS QUE LES HUMAINS ! »

Puis le Hippie bondit sur son créateur, l'attrapa par le col et le tira contre lui. Le cœur de Mathieu manqua un battement devant le visage du camé. Sous ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux étaient remplis d'une rage sans pareil, desquels s'étaient mises à couler de nombreuses larmes. Le leader du groupe cessa de respirer. Jamais il n'avait vu le Hippie dans un tel état…

« Je…J'ai déjà la mort du Geek sur la conscience ! Commença le Hippie, entre la rage et la culpabilité. Alors cette fois-ci, NE ME REPROCHE PAS DE SAUVER UN INNOCENT ! ALORS LAISSE-MOI SAUVER CE CHIEN !

\- Hippie… »

La personnalité lâcha son créateur, fouilla rapidement le sac du Patron, en sortit le couteau de boucher et s'élança dans la rue.

« HIPPIE ! NON ! » Hurla Mathieu.

Mais le schizophrène ne bougea pas plus, ses jambes étaient figées, le corps tremblant, tout comme le Panda, tandis que le Patron était encore sonné. Une rage pareille ne pouvait pas être arrêtée. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder leur camarade fou de rage courir vers le danger.

* * *

Un Lolcat tricolore donna un puissant coup de patte dans le corps couvert de sang du chien, qui poussa un profond gémissement plaintif. Les hommes-chats, autours de l'animal mutilé, riaient de plus belle devant l'horreur qu'ils avaient commis.

« Tiens, misérable créature ! Meurs ! Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas être sur notre chemin ! »

Ils riaient aux éclats, et de ce fait n'entendirent pas le Hippie qui courrait dans leur direction. Puis la personnalité poussa un puissant cri rageur, leva son poignard et le planta violemment entre les omoplates du Lolcat armé, qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un feulement déchirant. Puis le drogué s'effondra au côté du canidé, sous les yeux surpris des quatre autres félins.

Mais c'était trop tard…

Le chien était mort.

Laissant éclater ses larmes, le Hippie, brûlant d'une rage meurtrière, bondit sur un des hommes-chats et serra ses mains, couverte du sang de l'animal, sur sa gorge.

« MONSTRES ! VOUS ÊTES DES MONSTRES ! »

La personnalité tordait de toutes ses forces le cou de la bête suffocante, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme-bête l'attrape et le jette au sol. Et, comme l'animal qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, le corps de camé se fit rouer de coup de pied et sa peau labourée de griffures. Les larmes de sa rage meurtrière avaient laissé place à celle de la douleur atroce de sa chair lacérée par les coups de griffes. Des cris puissants s'échappaient de ses poumons.

« Crève, humain ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer les héros ! » Feula le félin.

Le Hippie cessa de hurler, le sang gargouillant dans sa gorge, recrachant l'hémoglobine aux visages de ses assaillants. Malgré la douleur insupportable, il ne sentait presque plus son corps. Dans la mare pourpre dans laquelle il baignait à présent, il convulsait, tremblant de ses membres lacérés. Ses yeux se retournèrent lentement, la vue voilée de rouge et de blanc…

Puis la douleur se calma brusquement. Le corps d'un Lolcat s'écrasa au sol, un jet de sang entre ses deux globes oculaires. Puis un deuxième, qui manqua de s'écraser sur le corps du blessé. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, tentant de déceler les silhouettes en face de lui. Il vit son créateur se baisser vers lui. Il vit le Patron achever le dernier bourreau. Il vit le Panda, tremblant devant le corps labouré et en sang.

« Hippie ! Hurla Mathieu, sous le choc.

\- G…Gros… murmura le drogué, toujours en pleur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va te sauver !

\- …Pardon…Gros… »

Mathieu ne l'écoutait plus, il saisit le bras en sang de sa personnalité et le passa sur ses épaules. Il appela le Panda pour que ce dernier fasse de même. A deux, ils soulevèrent le corps ensanglanté.

« Il faut qu'on se cache et qu'on le soigne ! Hurla l'ursidé.

\- Faut surtout qu'on se barre d'ici ! Les renforts vont pas tarder avec le boucan qu'on a fait !" Grogna le Patron, en stress.

Mathieu et le Maitre accompagnaient les pas titubants du Hippie. Il continuait à convulser, le corps plié en deux, le sang s'échappant continuellement de ses plaies et de sa bouche. A moitié porté pas ses deux acolytes, il tenait à peine sur ses pieds. L'équipe atteignit bientôt une autre rue, plus fine et plus discrète, mais le camé n'en pouvait plus. Ses gémissements de souffrance se firent plus fort, et ses tremblements plus intenses. Paniqué, l'ursidé dit à Mathieu :

« Il faut qu'on s'arrête ! Son état s'aggrave !

\- Non ! Contesta le petit homme. Il faut d'abord qu'on se mette à l'abri ! »

Une violente plainte de douleur s'échappa se la bouche en sang du Hippie. Mathieu revint alors sur ses paroles et le reposa sur le sol. La personnalité était repliée sur elle-même, tremblant de tout son corps mutilé, plus faible qu'un enfant sorti du ventre de sa mère. Les trois autres hommes le dévisageaient, choqués et apeurés. Puis le Panda dressa l'oreille des bruits de moteurs se rapprochaient.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! Hurla l'animal, paniqué.

Le Patron baissa les yeux, serra les poings, puis répondit :

\- … il faut l'achever. »

Mathieu avait à peine tourné la tête, surprit, vers le Patron que ce dernier avait déjà braqué son pistolet vers le crâne du Hippie.

« L'achev… NON ! » Hurla le créateur, avant qu'une violente détonation le fasse taire.

Un gigantesque jet empourpré éclata sur le crâne du drogué, qui s'écrasa sur le bitume, immobile. Ses lunettes de soleil s'envolèrent sous le choc de l'impact et retombèrent dans la mare de sang qui grandissait sur le sol. Ses yeux, encore humides de larmes, fixait le vide, ne bougeait plus, et ne pleureront plus jamais.

Le Patron fixait sa victime derrière ses lunettes noires, le visage parsemé de tache écarlate. Il baissa ensuite son revolver, le laissant pendre sur le flanc de son corps.

« Tu l'as tué… » Murmura Mathieu, sous le choc.

Le Panda était tombé à genoux. Son souffle saccadé tranchant le silence. De grosses larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues.

« Il le fallait… » Grogna le Patron, se mordant la lèvre, tournant la tête pour ne pas avoir à regarder le cadavre blême.

Mathieu crut qu'il allait s'effondrer tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Il fixait le visage du Hippie, ses yeux ouverts, ou son âme morte se reflétait. Le créateur ferma les paupières, cernées de larmes, et serra les poings si fort qu'il pourrait les faire saigner.

« Tu l'as tué ! »

Il bondit sur sa personnalité sombre et la frappa violemment au visage. Le Patron ne bougea pas, sourcils froncés, puis reçu un second coup.

« Tu l'as tué ! Salaud, tu l'as tué ! »

Puis son troisième coup fut bloqué. Ce fut le criminel qui le gifla, le faisant valser par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire, Gamin ?! Il était condamné ! Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Qu'il reste à pisser le sang jusqu'à la mort ?! Que le sang attire les Lolcats et qu'ils nous tuent aussi ?! Je n'ai fait qu'abréger ses souffrances, je te signale ! »

Le Panda releva Mathieu, qui se tourna vers le cadavre, sanglotant. Les bruits de moteur se rapprochèrent encore, alors que le Patron tourna le dos à ses compagnons et grogna, rageur :

« C'est la Guerre ! »

Puis il s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre. Maitre Panda tira la manche de son créateur, pour signe de s'en aller. Effondré, Mathieu tourna les talons et courut derrière l'animal noir et blanc, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa personnalité allongée, immobile. Ses yeux, pourtant vides de vie, semblaient le fixer…

« C'est la Guerre… » Répéta à voix basse le schizophrène, avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Ceci est la fin du chapitre 10.

Je suis encore désolée pour les chocs émotionnels que je vous fais subir.

N'hésiter pas à en parler dans les reviews ou sur mon Twitter.

Sur ce, à bientôt pour le chapitre 11.

La Guerre n'est pas finie !

A bientôt !

Elwensà.


	11. Confiance

**Chapitre 11 : Confiance**

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 11 !

Pas grand-chose à dire cette fois-ci, du coup je vous laisse !

ATTENTION : Certaines scènes de cette fic sont plutôt violentes et choquantes, la quantité de sang est plutôt élevée…

Ainsi, je vous laisse vous replonger dans l'histoire !

Mathieu et ses personnalités lui appartiennent

Bonne lecture !

Elwensà Mouton Noir

* * *

Le soleil caché sous les nuages finissait sa course sur l'ouest et laissait lentement sa place à l'obscurité. Sous les quelques fenêtres allumées de la ville se dessinaient des silhouettes furtives dans les rues chaotiques.

Les trois Sommet courraient entre les ruelles. Pas parce qu'ils étaient poursuivis, mais parce qu'ils devaient absolument quitter la ville. Les derniers événements tragiques avaient alerté tout les Lolcats, et l'épidémie se propageait peu-à-peu dans toute la France.

Le Patron menait la marche, rapide et déterminé, l'arme en main, suivi de Maitre Panda qui tenait la carte de la ville et indiquait à l'équipe leur chemin. Mathieu fermait la marche et suivait péniblement ses deux personnalités. Il était épuisé, mort de chagrin, au bord des larmes, le cœur rapide et serré, près à exploser.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un container, dans un coin de rue, pour reprendre leur souffle et regarder leur position. Le Patron, essoufflé, sortit d'un de leurs sacs une bouteille d'eau et avala une grande gorgée, avant de la donner au Panda.

« On y est bientôt ? Demanda le criminel à l'ursidé.

\- Oui. Répondit le Panda, le nez dans sa carte. Il faut tourner à gauche au bout de la rue, on arrivera sur une grande route, puis on a qu'à prendre l'autoroute en direction de Paris.

\- On y va à pied ? On ferait mieux de prendre une bagnole, non ? Suggéra le Patron.

\- On risque d'être trop bruyants, avec une voiture. À mon avis, c'est mieux d'y aller à pied, quitte à être plus lents. Ajouta l'animal.

\- Mouais…grommela le débauché. T'en pense quoi, Matt' ? »

Mathieu ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours perdu dans le vide, les sourcils froncés.

« Hey Gamin, je te parle, là ! Grogna le Patron, la patience perdue.

\- …Je ne veux plus te parler, mec. Je te hais… »

L'homme en noir voulu se lever et en mettre une à son créateur, mais l'ursidé le retint, le tirant légèrement par l'épaule.

« C'est pas le moment, tout les deux… » Murmura l'animal.

Le Patron se dégagea et resta debout, immobile face à Mathieu, qui fixait toujours le sol devant lui, perdu.

« J'ai juste abrégé ses souffrances, Gamin… Grogna-t-il, les poings serrés. Crois-moi ou pas, _Je n'ai pas eu de plaisir à le tuer…_ »

Il renifla, souleva ses lunettes de soleil, passa sa paume sur ses paupières et reposa les verres sombres sur son nez.

« Et l'autre non plus, je n'ai pas aimé avoir son sang sur les mains. Et j'en ai touché du sang, dans ma courte vie… »

Mathieu releva doucement la tête, fixait les poings tremblants de son acolyte, serrés à s'en faire saigner. Puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur le sol poussiéreux.

« Eh, boule de poils ! Ajouta le Patron au Panda. Relève-le, il faut y aller… »

L'animal soupira, le souffle tremblant, acquiesça et se leva. Il agrippa les poignets de son paternel, qui planta son regard terni dans ceux de sa personnalité.

« Courage Mathieu. On va bientôt quitter cet enfer. »

_Quitter cet enfer_… Mathieu se releva, les yeux éteints et perdu, et suivi ses deux frères.

_Quitter cet enfer_… Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Il fallait qu'il garde son souffle pour courir, pas pour pleurer.

_Quitter cet enfer_… C'était impossible. Ils étaient déjà en enfer.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin vers l'entrée de l'autoroute. Le Patron, surexcité, accéléra vivement leur course déjà rapide, se faufilant entre les voitures délaissées sur la voie. Les Sommets voyaient se dessiner la route devant eux. Une route droite qui les mènera loin de cette ville…

Apparemment, ce ne serait pas si simple.

Le Patron se stoppa net, bras écartés, arrêtant ses deux compagnons derrière lui. Puis il leur fit signe de se cacher derrière un véhicule abandonné.

« La route est bloquée… » Murmura l'homme en noir.

Mathieu leva les yeux sur la voie en direction de l'autoroute : Une vingtaine de Lolcats barraient la route, armés jusqu'aux dents, leurs jeeps et pick-up garés derrière eux, formant une barrière en apparence infranchissable.

« La vache ! Ils doivent être au moins vingt ! Chuchota Mathieu, bouche bée.

\- Ils savaient qu'ont allait passer par là ! Murmura le Panda, paniqué. On ne peut pas passer ailleurs, ça nous prendrait trop de temps… »

Le criminel, observa les environs pour trouver une solution. Il fallait profiter que les Lolcats ne les avaient pas vus…

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il entraina ses deux comparses entres les voitures inanimées, s'éloignant de leurs ennemis.

« Tu veux qu'on prenne un autre route ? Demanda de Panda, surpris.

\- Non, commença le débauché. On va passer par cette route, mais on va écarter les saloperies de notre chemin… »

Puis il fit un petit signe de la tête, indiquant ce qu'il avait prévu pour son plan soudain.

Un bus public.

« Attends une seconde… dit l'ursidé, ahuri. Tu veux… utiliser ce bus pour…

\- Pour nous frayer un chemin, Gamin ! » Conclut le Patron.

Il attrapa la porte vitrée du véhicule, la forçant à s'ouvrir. Puis il entra et s'assit à la place du chauffeur.

« YES ! Les clés sont là ! S'exclama-t-il. Et il reste de l'essence ! »

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et écouta les grognements indécis du moteur, jusqu'à ce qui se stabilisent. Le véhicule en marche, le criminel se tourna vers ses camarades, déterminé.

« Montez les mecs ! On va pouvoir sortir de cette ville ! »

Mathieu et sa personnalité en kigurumi restèrent sur le bitume, inquiets.

« C'est… c'est super dangereux, mec ! Bégaya le paternel, effrayé. Ça peut tous nous tuer ! Tu trouves pas que ce serait mieux de prendre un autre chemin ?

\- Je croyais que tu voulais plus me parler parce que tu me hais ! » Grogna le Patron, les poings serrés sur le volant.

Mathieu baissa les yeux, tandis que le Panda fronça les sourcils, foudroyant du regard les deux hommes. Ce n'était pas le temps pour un nouveau conflit.

« Écoute Gamin, commença celui en costard, on n'a pas le temps de prendre une autre route et si on prend pas celle là, on risque de se perdre… »

Il fit une pause, puis reprit :

« Après tout ce qui se passe ne ce moment, tu devrais quand même apprendre à me faire un peu plus confiance. J'ai beau être le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté, je reste ta personnalité. »

Mathieu plongea son regard dans celui de son alter-ego sombre, poussa un profond soupir et entra dans le car.

Suivi du Panda, qui aurait voulu contester, avant de soupirer à son tour et de suivre son créateur, le schizophrène s'assit sur un siège à l'avant du véhicule et attacha sa ceinture. L'animal s'assit à côté de lui, effrayé, haletant, Les deux acolytes se regardèrent, partageant la peur qui brillait dans leurs yeux, puis se tournèrent vers le Patron, assis derrière le volant, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

« Vous vous mettez en travers de notre chemin ? Murmura-t-il, les paroles devenant de plus-en-plus fortes. Très bien. Les chattes comme vous, je les défonce ! »

Il appuya violemment sur l'accélérateur et, avec une vitesse incroyable, fonça en direction de la barrière de Lolcats, bousculant les voitures sur son passage. La vitesse et les chocs puissants coupaient la respiration de Mathieu et Maitre Panda, leur cœur battant la chamade, explosant dans leur cage thoracique. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, mort de peur, et se mirent à hurler.

Le car, à pleine vitesse et frappant brutalement les véhicules abandonnés sur son chemin, attira rapidement l'intention des félins. Tous s'agitèrent comme des fourmis sur leur tanière, saisirent leurs armes, tentaient de touche le conducteur fou, parsemant de plombs le front du bus. Le Patron resserra ses doigts sur le volant et appuya plus fort encore sur l'accélérateur. Quant à Mathieu et au Maitre, ils se recroquevillèrent sur eux même pour se protéger mutuellement, prêt au choc.

Un premier Lolcats heurta le bus. Puis un deuxième, un troisième… laissant sur le pare-brise de larges éclaboussures, leur corps s'envolant dans les airs pour s'écraser, immobile et en sang, sur la route. Le car tremblant à chaque impact, la carrosserie déformée et changeant peu-à-peu de couleur. Mathieu observait, horrifié, les corps s'écraser un à un sur la tête du véhicule, les crânes monstrueux heurter la vitre avant, les corps en morceaux percutant le bus, laissant derrière eux un cri horrible et des jaillissements de liquide rougeoyant.

« CREVEZ ! CREVEEEEEEZ ! » Hurla le Patron, enragé, ne contrôlant presque plus le véhicule, les paumes crispées sur le cuir noir du volant, les yeux rivés sur la vitre ensanglantée.

Les Lolcats qui voyaient le car foncer dans leur direction tiraient toutes leurs munitions sur le criminel, bien qu'aucune ne parvenaient à le toucher. Le car difforme heurtait à présent les jeeps des hommes-chats, valsant sur les côtés et renversant leurs propres propriétaires. Les chocs dans les flancs du bus augmentaient la difficulté pour le Patron, luttant pour garder une certaine maniabilité.

Le dernier Lolcats encore en vie tira une balle plus précise qui vint se loger dans l'épaule du débauché. Ce dernier eu un spasme de douleur, lâcha le volant, puis parvient à le reprendre en main, combattant la brulure du plomb dans sa chair. Malgré ses efforts, le car devient incontrôlable. Le dernier félin s'écrasa sur le pare-brise avant de passer sous les roues du véhicule. Le bus heurta un 4x4, qui le fit dévier sa route, Malgré les mouvements rapides du volant du Patron, en train de jurer, le bolide se mit à tourner sur lui-même, ingouvernable. Mathieu et le Panda hurlèrent de plus belle quand ils virent que le car était sur le point de heurter un pick-up, à pleine vitesse, sur le flanc.

Un fracas terrible, et le bus fit un bond dans les airs, roulant sur la voiture sans la toucher, les roues ensanglantées se retrouvant en l'air. Le car fit un tonneau, puis retomba sur ses roues, stoppant sa cascade, et le temps avec lui.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en mettre un si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! :)

Sinon, à bientôt pour l'épisode 12 !

La Guerre n'est pas finie !

A bientôt,

Elwensà


End file.
